Shao Lung Little Dragon
by Tyna
Summary: UPDATED AFTER 2 YEARS LOL! Chapter 10 now up. Jubilee is force grown to adulthood and trained by the Hand. Upon escaping she tries to find a way back to the U.S. and tries to pick up her life with the XMen.
1. Hand to hand

DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns all the characters except Mikoshi (he's mine). No money is involved (story of my life). Thanks to a slew of people who helped me with their suggestions so some of the ideas weren't mine also.  
  
SUMMARY: Jubilee is force grown to adulthood and trained by the Hand. Upon escaping she tries to find a way back to the U.S.   
  
FEEDBACK: This is only the first part of the story. Please send feedback of any kind (praise, flaming, constructive criticism, etc.) to tynarra@iwon.com.  
  
  
No matter what she did they kept coming. Ninjas from above. Ninjas from below. Everywhere. Without the luxury of time to come up with any plan, "A", "B", or otherwise, Jubilee bolted.  
  
"Lemme alone! Lemme alone!" she screamed at those behind her. *Cripes that really worked Jubester. Get a move on.*  
  
She continued to run blindly through the woods behind the mansion. As she rounded a stand of trees, the ground suddenly gave way. Down she fell into the blackness.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Eyes flown wide open, Jubilee woke cold, naked and strapped to a cold steel table. A voice caught her attention. She craned her head to see a ninja leering at her as he babbled to her in Japanese. Fear gripped her heart. *It wasn't a dream.*   
  
"Go get yer pajamas in a twist. 'Sides I can't understand a word yer sayin' " she said and spat on him.  
  
The ninja narrowed his eyes, angrily wiped his face, and slapped her. She continued to swear at him straining against her bonds until they cut into her skin. Laughing, the ninja slapped her a few more times, then waved the scientist standing the background forward.   
  
He was holding a ten-inch long needle connected to a thin, hairline wire. Again the ninja laughed at her when she couldn't hold back the screams as the needle was passed through one shoulder, both arms and both legs.   
  
(Mr. Shaw. We are ready.)  
  
Shinobi Shaw, leader of the Hand, shooed his ladies away. (Good. Process her. I am eagerly waiting to see if that blathering scientist is worth what I pay him. His accelerator fits my plans perfectly if it doesn't kill my playtoy first.)  
  
Electricity crackled throwing an eerie yellow light across the lab. The scientist threw several switches to focus the electricity down through the wires. Incredible amounts of energy struck Jubilee. With every jolt she screamed. Her skin seemed to split as the last barrage completed the cycle. She fainted.  
  
***One week later***   
  
(She submits only after we beat her almost senseless. Impressive stamina. Once her training is complete she will be the perfect assassin. Yet she refuses to kill?) His master of assassins held his breath for a few seconds then replied (Yes Master.)  
  
"Ya can't do anything to make me. Ya haveta kill me first!"   
  
Shinobi smiled. (Now Miss Lee I think we can do better than kill our number one pupil)  
  
"I hate it when you do that! Speak ENGLISH you stupid jerk!"  
  
"Getting nasty aren't we Miss Lee. Let me introduce you to an associate of mine, Mikoshi."  
  
Countless needles pricked and danced about her skin. Metal bands about her neck, ankles, and wrists held her suspended vertically while the artist did his work. They were padded to prevent her from damaging herself, but they hadn't bothered with anesthesia. The pain was mind-numbing. Helpless tears ran down her cheeks as they tattooed a dragon over her entire body.   
  
Mikoshi took his time, starting the head at the dimple in her right shoulder. Another week and he had finished a third of the body, which wound above and below her breasts. Two more weeks and he had the wings extending down both arms with metal scales fused at each wing joint.   
  
Shinboi watched the entire process, further impressed with her strength. Once the tail was finished in a winding spiral down her left leg he entered the chamber to inspect his artist's work.  
  
Jubilee was taken down, almost gently, and placed in a cage deep underground. An inhibitor collar prevented any use of her powers so the cage was left unlocked. Fear and punishment were the only security the Hand needed.   
  
******  
  
Halfway around the world, Logan grumbled, flung his covers aside and rolled over to turn on the lamp perched on his nightstand. His eyes watered slightly but cleared after they adjusted to the brightness. *Three-thirty in the morning?! Great, I got about an hour's worth of sleep. This had better be good* he thought as he picked up the phone.   
  
"Talk fast, bub, 'cause, if this is a crank call, I'm gonna put ya inna world of hurt"  
  
"Logan, Thank the blessed Lord. We're having a bit of a problem with Penance. Can I speak to Jubilee?"   
  
The last statement brought Wolverine's brain completely out of its sleep fog. Now awake and angry, he paced, wondering how far he could shove his fist down Banshee's throat.   
  
"Cassidy," he began in a deadly calm tone, "if you woke me up a three in the flamin' morning to ask me if you can speak to someone that is down the hall from you, you're going to have a problem with me instead a' Penance." To emphasize his point, Logan growled while he waited for an answer.   
  
An hour later Logan hung up the phone and woke the rest of the mansion. He was beyond angry, but had to stay focused. Steaming pots of coffee were placed on the conference table at both ends.   
  
Bobby shuffled in holding his robe closed and sagged into the first available chair. Ororo arrived seconds later and nearly tripped over Drake's legs. Jean, Scott and Hank completed the assembly muttering about the hour and threats of dire consequences if this was a prank.  
  
"Drake had nuthin' ta do with this, Cyke. I called this meetin'," Logan snapped. An uneasy hush ran through the room. These two never got along but it was obvious that Logan's normally bad moods were worse. Bobby fidgeted nervously. He wanted to clap, or scream, or do anything to break the silence. Amazingly, Logan backed down first.  
  
"There is no time, I'll deal with your flip attitude later Cyke." It took all of his willpower to not pop his claws and pin their 'fearless leader' to the wall. "Jus' got off the phone with Cassidy. Jubilee's missing. Has been fer three weeks. Near as I can tell she and Frost had it out. Next mornin' Paige noticed the Jubilee was out of bed *before* everyone else, a phenomenon in itself."  
  
Knowing smiles decorated each face at the table. They all had had trouble waking their youngest member. When she went off to the Academy, they could count on at least one call a day from Frost, complaining about them always sending her lazy, impertinent students.  
  
Before Logan could finish, Scott chimed in. "What in blazes took so long for them to tell us?" The question echoed through the group. Most of them were standing now, unable to contain their feelings any longer. They all loved the girl and felt responsible in a way for anything that happened to her.  
  
Logan understood but he had to continue, not give into his emotions. "Because, they thought she was with us." Scott stopped dead in his tracks. Again the entire room fell into silence. From his uniform pocket, Logan drew out a folded up fax and read out loud:  
  
"I'm blowing this kiddie pop-stand. At least the X-Men listened to me once in a while. I'm going HOME.  
-J-"  
  
"They believed, my fellow mutants, that their erstwhile companion arrived here safe and sound but didn't figure to check up on her. This is quite disturbing." For once Beast had a used english to state the obvious, but no one teased the hairy doctor. Tears spilled down his cheeks. "Oh, my stars and garters," he cried softly.   
  
Jean mentally cursed careful not to project the thought outward. Too much time had passed by. Anything could have happened to her. "Let's get over to the Academy. Hopefully we can pick up some sort of trail"  
  
Even with the help of telepaths, the search was not going well. Jubilee seemed to have disappeared of the face of the Earth. Frustrated with dead ends Logan became increasingly hostile. *Two months and nuthin'. They keep tellin' me that I should let her go, that if she hasn't been found after all this time she must be d... de...* He couldn't bring himself to say it. Refusing to cry, he howled; long emotion filled keens that spoke volumes no amount of words could touch. It was a sound strong enough break the hearts of an entire family.  
  
Rain fell in heavy sheets onto those standing in the graveyard but none of them noticed. No one spoke as they huddled over the shrine. Most of them had resigned themselves to the worst possible scenario... that Jubilee was dead.   
  
******  
  
Days passed into weeks, weeks into months, months into years. Each time she refused to kill she was punished. Thrown back into her cage with a "night visitor". None of them were gentle. Sessions lasted for what seemed like eternity. At any sign of resistance, Jubilee was beaten with a bamboo sword.   
  
No matter how bad it got she still refused to kill. *This is NOT going well* Shinobi fumed. *Three years and not a single kill. I've had to send a back up ninjas just to make sure the job was finished; most annoying. We've beaten, tortured, and humiliated her, yet her spirit hasn't broken*.   
  
(Master, it is confirmed. The woman is pregnant.) Shinobi barely registered the report, too deep in sulking. (Master??)  
  
Evil washed over Shinobi's face. (I heard and you know what to do) he said and flicked off the intercom. *Finally something that will break that wench.* He would sleep soundly this evening.  
  
Jubilee lay on her back a rare smile on her face. Hands resting on her belly she could feel the child growing. Grinding metal sent shivers up her spine as her cage door swung open. Sighing, Jubilee sat up and steeled herself for yet another session. Clothes were never a problem. She had gotten used to being without them. She also knew this particular visitor. He was the baby's father; the only one who had shown her the slightest bit of kindness. Jubilee relaxed and was caught completely off guard.  
  
Rough hands shoved her against the wall. Fingers tightened around her neck when she struggled. Out of the corner of her eye, Jubilee caught the glint of a long rod topped by a sharp hooked spike. With sickening precision the rod was shoved in just far enough to kill the baby, then ripped right back out.  
  
Blood covered her thighs and bed. The remains were left on the floor to rot. *My baby... they killed...*  
  
Deep within the recesses of her mind, Jubilee tapped into the full-strength powers her newly matured body possessed. Overloaded, the inhibitor sparked and fizzed to the ground.   
  
What was once known as the greatest assassin house in Japan, exploded. No one survived except for one lone woman walking dazed out of the rubble. Shinobi had gotten his wish. She killed, killed them all.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, the Hand had trained her well. In the two months after the explosion, she had managed to live in the woods of Japan until she had healed. Once strong enough, Jubilee ventured into the city. There were certain things she needed but were only found in Tokyo's upscale malls.  
  
A shadowy figure dropped down from rafters of the darkened mall. As a former mall- rat and a trained ninja, Jubilee easily picked the complicated lock that secured a huge metal gate and placed her palm on the control panel of the proximity alarm. With very little effort she fused its circuits, rendering it inactive. Quickly she ducked and crawled across the floor just under the view of two overhead video cameras. Their control panel got the same treatment as the proximity alarm.   
  
Ten minutes and three more picked locks later, Jubilee had assembled quite a collection. *Skin tight bodysuit, check. 2 adamantium katanas, check. Tank top, bike shorts, and underwear, check. Speak, read write Japanese tapes and tape player, check. Bag to carry everything, check. Now I just have to get rid of any fingerprints* Jubilee thought as she stuffed her acquisitions into the bag.   
  
She retraced her steps, passing a hand over anything that she had touched, detonating fingerprints. To avoid damage, she absorbed the energy away from the objects. Once outside, she slung the bag over her shoulder and slipped silently into the night.   
  
Boat fog horns roared outside and woke Jubilee out of her troubled sleep. Groaning, she sat up and winced as a splinter from the wood pallet that made up her bed pierced her butt. The warehouse she had found refuge in for the past few weeks provided ample room and enough privacy for the fights. Today, Jubilee hoped to win enough money to bribe her way onto the freighter that was leaving for Canada in a week.  
  
Slowly she eased off the pallet, careful not to pick up any more splinters. Sunlight crept through cracks in the walls and warmed her tired body. For a few moments Jubilee basked in the rays, grateful that she had lived one more day. Shaking herself from the sun's thrall, Jubilee strapped on her tape player and pulled the headphones over her ears. They were the only things she wore during her morning warm ups.  
  
Most of her katas had been created to give the illusion that her tattoo was alive. They required complete control and devotion to the slight shifts of muscle in sequence. Each movement enhanced the next, each movement deadly in its own right. Jubilee continued to push, repeating each movement until satisfied with her performance. Sweat dripped down her back and slicked down her hair, she was ready.   
  
Outside, the marketplace teamed with activity. Hawkers called loudly, drawing in the unwary shoppers to buy their goods. Stands lined the streets, boasting an incredible array of goods. The sheer amount of noise would drive anyone crazy, but it served a purpose, to mask the sound of the fight.  
  
Patrons, bookees, and fighters alike crowded around the ring. To Jubilee it looked like a scene from Wall Street. A large sign was hung above the roll up doors, displaying fighters' statistics and betting odds. Bettors waved their money in the air while children, called runners, collected and returned to the bookee.   
  
On the board the odds were climbing. Jubilee looked over the stats of the other fighters and snorted. *I could take them in my sleep* she mused while slipping on thong underwear. It provided coverage as well as shock effect, showing as much of the tattoo as possible. Her tank top, which clung like a second skin, barely covered her breasts. Buckles on the side snapped into housing in the underwear. With wrists and ankles wrapped for added support and swords strapped across her back, Jubilee strode out into the ring.   
  
Silence followed in her wake. Someone gasped, (The Hand). Abruptly, noise returned, betting coming to a fevered climax. Another glance at the board showed that she was slated to fight not one but two members of the notorious dock gang.   
  
She continued to scan the crowd, anxious to get the first glimpse of her opponents. Shouting heralded their arrival, as they shoved their way to the ring. The one on the left had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore black jeans and a leather vest. His companion, long hair hanging loose to his waist, boasted the same jeans and vest but also had strung a chain through the belt loops.  
  
(Hey, China doll, you wanna have some fun?) chain-boy said and undid the chain from his pants. Slowly he circled Jubilee, chain swinging in a deadly arc. Only his shoulder gave away his intention. The chain spun a few moments longer, then shot towards her and wrapped around her right wrist.  
  
Steadily, she dipped into that place in her mind where she'd buried all the anger and pain of her capture, and wore it like a cloak. Steel blue eyes locked onto chain-boy's face.  
  
(Okay, I guess I get to kick your ass first) she growled and deepened her stance. Around them the crowd laughed. A few of them had the audacity to tease chain boy.  
  
(I think not) ponytail said and launched into a flying kick that caught her across her cheek. Blood flew from her nose and spattered onto chain boy's boots. Quickly he yanked on the chain and brought Jubilee to her knees. Ponytail was on her in a hot second, securing both arms behind her back. He held her throat and whispered something in her ear.   
  
Ponytail, not knowingly, triggered something in her brain. Like a switch, anger, fear, and desperation flooded her senses. Every moment of pain and humiliation felt anew. Jubilee screamed her rage. Her eyes no longer saw. Drawing on hidden reserves of strength she wrenched her arms out of ponytail's vise-like grip. In one fluid motion she shrugged off the chain, leapt up and drew both swords. Not far gone enough to use her powers, but too far gone not to kill.  
  
When she could see again, blood covered both outstretched arms up to her elbows. Each sword point ran through her opponents' throats. They quivered with muscle spasms, eyes wide with surprise. She watched the life die out of their eyes, a little piece of herself dying with them.   
  
A small part of her old self tried to care. Tears pressed at the back of her eyes, but she grit her teeth, determined not to let them fall. In deft, precise movements she withdrew both swords letting the bodies slump to the ground into pools of their own blood.   
  
Stunned silence lasted for a handful of heartbeats. The audience hadn't expected her to win. That she had done it so quickly with no hesitation added insult to injury. They were treated to a further display as Jubilee jerked both swords upward into an X above her head and kiyaied at the top of her lungs.   
  
Jubilee emptied everything she had into that single kiyai. Spent, Jubilee eyed the crowd. By some unseen signal noise returned to the warehouse. She'd made many of them poor and could almost feel their disgusted, contemptuous looks. Those that had taken a chance shot her expressions of respect even envy. With a flick of her wrists she flung the remaining blood from her blades, slipped on their sheaths and walked over to the prize table, head held high.  
  
No one challenged her. Jubilee slung the money bag over one shoulder and walked away from the warehouse without a second look back. It was time to get out of this place, away from all the hurt and anguish. She wasn't running away, she was going home.  



	2. Remember

Shao Lung (Little Dragon): Part Two  
  
DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns all the characters. No money is involved (story of my life). Thanks to a slew of people who helped me with their suggestions so some of the ideas weren't mine also.  
  
SUMMARY: It's been four years since Jubilee's disappearance and the X-Men have dealt with it in their own special way. Each year on the anniversary of her funeral they hold a party to remember her and how she loved life.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please send feedback of any kind (praise, flaming, constructive criticism, etc.) to tynarra@iwon.com.  
  
NOTES: Any bordered by triple characters (e.g. |||) means telepathic speech. Each telepath has a different signature. Phrases bordered by parenthesis mean the person is speaking in Japanese. Phrases bordered by * are thoughts. Any questions see feedback for my email address and I'll answer as best as I can.  
  
  
It was that time again.   
  
Scott religiously guarded his beloved barbeque pit. Smoke billowed around him carrying tantalizing aromas of hotdogs and hamburgers into the mansion. His apron read "Kiss the Cook, 'Nuff Said". On the outside he was the picture of happiness but if Scott Summer could cry, it would be hard to hide his tears as he remembered who had taught him to 'let loose and chill'.  
  
"ROBERT DRAKE! I will personally flay every inch of your epidermis from that miserable conglomeration of muscle, sinew, and bone you call a body! Beast stormed out of the kitchen waving a pair of eggbeater blades like weapons. His blue fur, apron, and chef's hat were so inundated with water that he left a puddle trail.   
  
Just before he reached the threshold leading to the living room Hank came to a skidding halt. The last time this happened, there had been another bucket waiting for him, a bucket of jello powder delivered by a certain "firecracker". Beast forgot his anger entirely, lost in fond memories of the following water hose fight she claimed was 'her way of helping him clean off'.  
  
The focus of Beast's forgotten ire patiently waited in his hiding place expecting the very wet and angry doctor to fly right past him. *Definitely a two-person job* he concluded, quickly losing heart for continuing the prank. Without his "partner in crime" the art of prank pulling had become dull indeed.  
  
Suddenly he shook his head and held it up, proudly clutching Beast's doom. "I, the Bobbster will carry on the legacy of 'Fire and Ice'." With that promise, he popped out from behind the threshold and dumped a 5-gallon bucket of lime green jello powder on an unsuspecting Beast.  
  
Jean started at Beast's roar of indignation but understood when a lime green/blue ball of fur chased down the 'Human Popsicle' and proceeded to dowse him thoroughly with the water hose outside the living room window. She giggled softly and wondered what memories those two were running through.   
  
Beyond the aquatic hi-jinks, a few new students paused to root for their favorite X-Man. When it was evident that the fight wasn't really a fight, they returned to decorating the small white picket gazebo in the courtyard.   
  
At first the sensation was barely perceptible. The air pressure outside the window changed gradually as a dark cloud began to form directly over the combatants. It built for a few seconds more before releasing a torrent of rain on Hank and Bobby.   
  
Storm floated into view, her hands covering her mouth trying to hide evil smile playing on her lips. Instead of her usual black attire, she now boasted white, very short shorts and a powder blue halter-top with the word "Kewl" embroidered in rhinestones. High-heeled white leather thigh-boots completed the ensemble.  
  
Finally getting herself under control, Storm raised both hands creating a small vortex that flung mud at the drenched combatants. It was an irresistible invitation. Screaming at the top of their collective lungs the new students bounded off the gazebo and joined in. Soon those involved were thoroughly covered in lime green tinged mud.   
  
Jean never realized just how much one small girl had affected their lives and watched, fascinated by Storm's yearly transformation. Many of them considered her the "mother", but it seems "mom" remembered what it's like to be a kid again.   
  
Caught up in her own memories Jean barely felt a small tug at the back of her mind. :::All present and accounted for. I suggest we begin now before another battle... Oh my, too late::: Charles Xavier floated in and settled his aero-chair right beside his protégé just as Angel zipped past the muddy group with an open feather pillow.  
  
Chaos reigned supreme. The motley crew ran madly after the winged-one at a break-neck pace. Angel flew between the pillars supporting the high arched entrance into the courtyard. Scott, who had been setting a nicely stacked plate of hamburgers on the central table, barely had a chance to turn around, utter one of his famous grave warnings, and realize the about 20 students, including Hank and Bobby were stampeding right into his carefully laid out spread.  
  
Without a second thought Jean stretched out her hand and telekinetically lifted the protesting "fearless leader" out of harm's way. The table, on the other hand, met a quick and messy demise. Plates of food went airborne, catapulted with uncanny accuracy straight at Warren.   
  
Blessed with extremely quick reflexes, Warren executed an incredibly complex series of aerial maneuvers, avoiding most of the projectiles. However, with all the ducking and diving, he wasn't paying particular attention to details. The mob was still hell bent on revenge. Many of them had gathered any excess mud and feathers from each other into one very large ball.  
  
One of the larger boys, Matt, offered to do the honors when the ball began to glow faintly red. It rose slowly into the air, hovered and seemed to be waiting for the perfect moment.   
  
"Hey! Who's doing that?"  
  
"You are!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Aw, c'mon. You're a telekinetic. 'Fess up."  
  
"Actually, I create kinetic "magnets". 'Sides my energy signature is blue. It's Mrs. Summers'. Hers is red."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"You saying I'm lying?"  
  
Matt continued to argue with the rest of the group until they realized the ball was moving. Angel, to avoid a bowl of pretzels, folded his wings abruptly and dropped into a power dive right into the mud ball. Instinctively Angel spread his wings almost faster than reflex allowed and clawed at his face. He couldn't pull completely out of the dive and was losing altitude, flying blindly into the waiting pack.  
  
"Um, guys...he's falling this way!!" As one they crouched down with arms crossed protectively over their heads. Matt, the only one left standing made a throwing motion and cast a blue energy net over his classmates.   
  
Angel slammed into the net sticking to it like a bug on flypaper. "Let me out of this thing this instant!" Warren yelled unaccustomed to the grime the covered his usually immaculate feathers.   
  
"Yo dude! Relax with the 'tude already. Sheesh ya think a guy can take as well as he gives. Go figure!" Myrial rolled her eyes at the "fallen angel". He was staring at her with a mixed expression of shock and sadness. Then in an utterly unexpected turn of mood, he dissolved into helpless laughter.   
  
Myrial blinked wondering where that had come from. Then she remembered her powers. Whenever she talked to someone, if he or she projected a remembered personality, Myrial would mimic it unconsciously, in this case Jubilee. The corners of her mouth started to twitch and a giggle escaped her lips. Angel's laughter was contagious. Matt even lost concentration and unceremoniously dumped Warren on the floor; he was still laughing.   
  
Back at the mansion Jean fought to keep her expression blank. Only her eyes gave any indication that she too was laughing. As an afterthought she set Scott back on his feet. He was sufficiently exasperated at the whole scene and sent a mental accusation to his wife.  
  
}}}Was that really necessary? Oh well, I hope Harry is expecting us again. Odd how it seems that every year SOMETHING happens and we're forced to move the party to Harry's - one of Jubilee's favorite places - huh?{{{  
  
|||No comment. Why don't you exert some of your great leadership talents and get that motley crew cracking. They need to be clean and ready in a half-hour. Meet you there love.|||  
  
Xavier tried not to eavesdrop but he couldn't help but pick up something in Jean's mental voice. She was holding something back from Scott. *How very unlike her*  
  
:::Jean. If you're thinking...:::  
  
|||Go ahead, Professor. I'll be there. Not everyone is accounted for.||| Someone was going to miss Jubilee's party.  
  
Her eyes paned left and settled on the stretch of woods that separated their estate from Canada. Although she couldn't see him, Jean knew Logan was somewhere deep within those woods. Casting her consciousness outward, she projected her astral self across the fields and entered the foreboding haven. His sadness left an almost tangible trail; she caught up to him quickly.   
  
"Logan, please come with us, just this once. I know she'd want you to." Jean was taking a chance by mentioning that. She met his cold angry stare and realized it was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"She'd want me not to give up hope. If there ain't a body, to me, she's not dead." His tone of voice, deadly calm and completely devoid of emotion, frightened Jean.  
  
"But Logan, it's been four years. You need to let her go my friend."  
  
"What I need, Jeanie, is to be left alone." He endured the hurt look in his friend's eye. A part of him even considered giving into her wishes, but his heart wouldn't be able to take Jubilee's name constantly being mentioned. Memories of her cut through his soul and remained like fresh wounds that would never heal. In the deepest part of his mind, however he knew that after all this time, Jubilee was gone.  



	3. Reunited

Shao Lung (Little Dragon): Part Three  
  
DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns all the characters. No money is involved (story of my life). Thanks to a slew of people (especially Chi_Kokoro) who helped me with their suggestions so some of the ideas weren't mine also.  
  
SUMMARY: Jubilee is back in North America - Canada to be exact where she plans staying at Logan's cabin for a few days before truly going home. Logan is at his cabin to "get away" and goes hunting. A new enemy briefly gives them grief causing harm enough to grab the X-Men's attention. Reunion time.   
  
FEEDBACK: Please send feedback of any kind (praise, flaming, constructive criticism, etc.) to tynarra@iwon.com.  
  
NOTES: Any bordered by triple characters (e.g. |||) means telepathic speech. Each telepath has a different signature. Phrases bordered by parenthesis mean the person is speaking in Japanese. Phrases bordered by * are thoughts. Any questions see feedback for my email address and I'll answer as best as I can. Archive at will  
  
The Shao Lung pulled into port under the power of three large tugboats. Her eyes ate up the closing shore hungrily. Jubilee stood entranced by the small Canadian fishing town as it became larger and more real. A heavy mist hung just above the water's surface adding to the dock's mysterious atmosphere. She couldn't quite remember its name but during her travels with Logan she'd visited the market place, just now coming into view, many times.   
  
In the distance she could just make out the mountains with their ever-present blanket of snow even with the arrival of spring. They called to her. Impatiently she changed from her tank top and shorts to her body suit so that people wouldn't stare at her like some kind of circus attraction. *Now that's an idea...Nah not enough interesting people there*  
  
Both katanas fitted neatly in her duffel bag, along with everything she currently possessed. Getting the bag through customs without raising eyebrows or getting her a stay in the penitentiary was another thing. Jubilee shivered, chilled nearly to the bone, the thin material of the body suit was no match for the spring breeze.   
  
With duffel bag slung tightly across her back, Jubilee opened the door and stepped out into an empty hallway. After a few seconds a man appeared waving at her over to him. (Hurry Ms. Lee! If I am caught, my lord will send me to the four winds.)  
  
(If we're caught, he'll have to stand in line Tadatsuke,) she implied and hoped he would remember that he owed her his life. He blushed slightly at the mild rebuke and led her through the maze of corridors, down two levels into the bowels of the freighter.   
  
Two large, heavily muscled men bearing Yakuza tattoos sat cross-legged on the floor playing a game of Go. At the base of each neck was another tattoo, one that Jubilee had thought she'd never see again. These two had been the only one's spared from the destruction at the Hand estate.   
  
Upon learning what brought on their Clan's demise Kintsuko, the one on the left, and Kenjii, the one the right had tracked her down. They had called her out at her first fight to exact vengeance or at least their dominance over her and were the only ones Jubilee had spared. They owed her their lives and neither one liked it.  
  
(Leaving so soon "My Lord?") The tone in his voice it made it sound like "my whore". (Why don't you stay a while longer so we can get more acquainted?) Kintsuko suggested. His eyes ran up and down her body, almost as if taking inventory. The glint in his eyes held a dark knowledge of things that you wouldn't say in mixed company. He stood and walked up to Jubilee; the swagger to his gait that was meant to be seductive.  
  
Jubilee fought hard not to laugh and lost. It echoed against the metal walls of the hull adding insult to injury. Anger bled into his eyes and stiffened his gait. He was standing so zclose to Jubilee now, she could have kissed him by tilting her head forward.   
  
Her lips hovered dangerously close to his as she spoke in a low deadly calm tone. (You call me 'my lord' again and I will personally rip these off and shove them so far up your ass you'll be able to gargle them) At that she grabbed his crotch in a vise grip, nails grating against the tough fabric of his jeans.   
  
Tadatsuke started to warn her about Kenjii, but he should have known better. Her left leg shot backwards in a low snap kick and connected with Kenjii's knee. There was an audible pop and he collapsed to the ground clutching at his knee. He gave one sharp hiss, manfully holding back a shriek of pain and stared at Jubilee's back.  
  
His hatred was almost tangible, making Jubilee's spine twitch. She released Kintsuko before she was tempted to do permanent damage or worse and made her way back to Tadatsuke.  
  
(Now if we are done playing 'who's the boss', get the gear. I'm almost out of time.)  
  
(What a shame, if you get stuck here huh?) Kenjii wheezed and began pressing points in his leg to deaden the pain. Tadatsuke came forward and handed the uninjured half of the dynamic duo a crowbar, motioning toward the large crates shoved into the far corner.   
  
Kintsuko took the bar but seemed glued to the floorboards. Something flickered across his face so fast Jubilee thought she'd dreamt it. (Don't even think about it) she warned, just in case.   
  
His expression went totally blank but the side of his jaw danced with contained fury. Blowing out harshly through his nose, Kintsuko applied the crowbar to the first crate, anger fueling his strength well.   
  
In record time he'd unpacked her newly acquired Harley Davidson. Chrome, leather and a saddlebag full of fake Ids, the American dream. The second, smaller crate was unpacked and its contents placed in the saddlebags. She had enough food and water for the 3-day journey to Wolvy's cabin.   
  
Thinking about him sent a stabbing pain through her heart. She missed her family but of all the X-Men, it was him she missed the most. *He's also gonna flip when he sees my new ride, not to mention the entire makeover the Hand gave me* she supposed. Her train of though was broken by three loud blasts from the freighter's foghorns signaling its arrival.   
  
Both men started to remove a pile of small boxes from against the hull uncovering a control panel. Tadatsuke punched in a series of numbers and put his thumb against the green part of the panel. It hummed softly and beeped once. (Clear) it said and broke the seal. A cargo door appeared allowing daylight and sea spray to filter into the cargo hold. One of the tugboats waited outside until the door was firmly fastened to their stern.  
  
The captain waved to Tadatsuke who then waved to Jubilee. It was now or never as one of the Harbor Patrol boats began to make its rounds. She pushed her Harley across the hold door following one of the deckhands into a secret hold in the tugboat. She resurfaced to say her farewells.  
  
(I will not forget what you've done for me. I release you from your debt to me Tadatsuke and take care) she yelled and bowed.  
  
(I'd serve you no matter what my little dragon, but you must get going) he yelled back and couldn't help smiling.   
  
Jubilee laughed and shook her head. (You do know you're the only one who'll be able to call me that. Keep an eye on those two for me okay)  
  
(I will, now go) he urged and hit the release button. The hold door groaned as it pulled away from the tugboat. He had enough time to see her duck back into the secret hold before it shut completely.  
  
A single candle flickered in the corner of the small room. Her Harley took up most of the space but there was no way she would leave it behind. As a precaution she strapped it down and settled in next to it. Alone with her memories, Jubilee began to replay four years of past events. When they got too intense she turned her mind to the plan at hand.   
In eight hours she could emerge and be on her way, customs-free.   
  
******  
  
Dawn broke, crisp and chilly, as if winter didn't want to yield to spring. The sun slowly peaked over the tops of the trees surrounding the secluded parking lot. Emily waited in her rented SUV for her contact to arrive and fervently hoped that three days of negotiating hadn't gone to waste. He was late but she desperately needed what he had to offer. Bored, she turned up the heater and pressed play on the tape player.   
  
Even though this was the second time listening to the tapes, her father's voice still sounded so strange to her. It was young, vibrant and held an air of superiority as he described the adamantium bonding process. She had gotten entirely too used to his raspy, querulous, often quarrelsome tones that it was a stretch to think of him as being young. But she loved him with the devotion of a dutiful daughter and missed him greatly.   
  
Fury clouded her vision briefly, tightening her shoulders. She didn't even realize just how hard she was gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles began to turn white. Sighing heavily she forced herself to relax her finger and hunched over to lessen the pain in her neck. Her father was dead, murdered by the man she was tracking.   
  
His name was Logan, code name Wolverine. Another flash of anger fed her fury when she thought of him. Emily supposed that in his mind her father did worse than kill. He'd been tortured by the entire surgical procedure, the tape was now going over, but it didn't matter to her. He'd killed her father and there was hell to pay.  
  
Several large files rubber banded to one tape a piece lay on the passenger seat. To prevent discovery or persecution by various authorities, her father had sent these records to an obscure safety deposit box this little fishing town in Canada.   
  
A blue Ford Ranger pulled into the driveway and flashed its headlights. *Finally* Emily snorted and flashed her lights as well. The truck came to a slow stop a few feet away. Two men, who could only be described as body guards by the way they held themselves, vaulted out of the back of the truck and opened the cab doors.   
  
Emily remained in her SUV while both the driver and passenger stepped out of the vehicle. The driver was relatively short, maybe 5'7". He had curly black hair that brushed his lean shoulders. His long sleeved, white dress shirt disappeared into very expensive looking gray slacks. Emily frowned when she noticed his boots. They ruined the whole ensemble.   
  
The passenger on the other hand, had style. From his designer suit to his shoes, everything about him screamed 'I'm in charge'. His clothes however were not Emily's main concern. She wasn't even impressed by the rings encrusting both his hands. Her gazed fixated on the gun case held possessively between those hands. Tearing her eyes away from the case, she reached around her seat and snatched her briefcase.   
  
One of the guards came over to her and held the door open. Emily slid out and accompanied him to the front of her SUV. The man in the suit joined them and placed the gun case on the hood. She looked at it hungrily and set her briefcase beside it. As if on cue they both opened their respective cases. One held shotgun shells, the other was filled with cash, U.S. currency.  
  
"Two dozen shells at one-thousand apiece," he said in a heavy French accent. Emily simply nodded and pushed the briefcase closer for his inspection. While he counted his money, Emily examined one of the shells, noting the tips, very special tips.   
  
"I trust everything is in order then?" the man in the suit asked after instructing the driver to place the briefcase in the truck. "Indulge my curiosity a moment Ms..."  
  
"Emily. What is it?" She tried not to sound too abrupt but she was anxious to leave. There were things she needed to take care of.  
  
"What in the world would a little fille like yourself be needing special ammunition like this?"  
  
An evil smile stole across her face. She hauled the gun case off the hood and stored it in the trunk. The smile still hadn't faded when she climbed into the driver's seat and rolled down the window. "Hunting, dear sir, hunting special prey," she called and sped off.  
  
******  
  
Wolverine grumbled softly to himself. For the past three days nothing short of hacking trees to bits could take dull the pain, if only briefly. He usually came up to this cabin to "get away" from it all but it doesn't help when the problem came with him. His stomach growled to be fed, distracting him from his current chain of thought. There were provisions in the cupboards but Logan had a different idea.  
  
Wolverine rose from his battered couch and sniffed at the air. *Perfect day for hunting* The wind blew with the force of a sigh and the sky was turning a crystal clear blue. Inhaling the scents of the forest elicited more memories. The burning edge of his beast hung over his head like an annoying cloud. He could feel himself losing it.   
Logan broke into a full run turning his head this way and that to pickup the scent of a herd of deer he knew to be in the area. Slowly, he slipped further into his beast, perception narrowing down to a fine line. While he was hunting there was no such thing as memories. The hunt took away all reminders of "her" and replaced it with an intense need to fill his empty stomach with warm, raw flesh.   
  
One hour of tracking put him within striking distance of the herd. Wolverine crouched in a stand of bushes on the outskirts of the large meadow. Most of the does with fawn grazed in the center. He wasn't after one of them, no challenge at all. Ahead of him large buck shifted uneasily. From time to time it would jerk its head up to check its surroundings, then cautiously lower its head to resume grazing.   
  
More members of the herd began to shift nervously as if scenting trouble. Wolverine knew he wasn't the source that was spooking the deer, he was downwind. Suddenly he caught a brand new scent coming from upwind. She, by undertones of perfume that he tagged, was about 100 yards away. He could smell gun oil but decided that she was just another hunter who had no idea what she was doing. Being upwind like that won't get you fed. His beast finally took over and overrode ever reservation he had about the newcomer. He turned his full attention to the buck and readied himself for the pounce.  
  
In a blinding flash of movement Wolverine let out a guttural scream, unsheathed his claws, and downed the buck while the rest of the herd bolted. Antlers gouged into his side and raked across his chest. Ignoring the pain he grabbed both sets of antler twisting violently.   
The animal finally lay still, blood oozing out of six holes in its throat.   
  
Hot warm blood spattered across his face. Nothing mattered now except satisfying his hunger. He settled down to his feast focusing all his senses on the task.  
  
******  
  
Crouched in the shadow of a huge sequoia, Emily shifted her backpack and shrugged it off her shoulders. Sweat stained her shirt and dripped into her eyes. She batted at her face, screaming inwardly at her discomfort. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed and flattened herself against the tree to avoid getting trampled by a hundred head of deer.   
  
When the dust finally settled, Emily breathed a sigh of relief and checked her bearings. Leaving the relative safety of the sequoias' shadow, Emily edged closer to Logan to get a good shot.   
  
Emily smiled and adjusted the sight on her scope. *He should be and easy target now* she mused and fired. Her first bullet caught him through his right shoulder. *Great he moved. One bullet down and now he's onto me. Shit, shit, shit. Now he's heading straight for me!!!*  
  
Out of sheer desperation she kept firing. Each bullet that managed to lodge into his adamantium skeleton reacted with her "special" tips, allowing the mercury to spread quickly. Wolverine collapsed, his right thigh muscles badly shredded. They should have started to heal but the mercury was interfering with his healing factor. Pain sang in every nerve making it difficult to get his bearings. Blood ran from his arms, face, neck, and back. Finally he lay still, barely breathing.   
  
Emily crowed her triumph and ran the short distance that separated her from her trophy. *Daddy was right. Mercury messes with his healing factor. There's no way that he could have survived that much* she thought and butted Logan's shoulder with the barrel of her shotgun. Her eyes widened in mild shock when she realized he was still breathing.   
  
Quickly she dove into her rear pants pocket for the last bullet, reloaded, and took aim at Logan's temple. Slowly she pulled back the hammer wanting to savor the sight. A high pitched growl, from directly behind, rose the hairs on Emily's arms. Fear filled her stomach like ice water but she did have one bullet left.  
  
"Turn around," the voice spat, then returned to growling.   
  
Emily did as she was told resting her shotgun casually on her shoulder. She faced an oriental woman with black, silky hair. The corners of her mouth were pulled back in a feral grimace. Their eyes met and Emily could feel her anger, black and deadly. She tightened her grip on the shotgun as she searched the other for any sign of weapons.   
  
"What are ya going to do about it, Chin! You have nothing!" Emily screamed, sighted her shotgun and fired.   
  
With surprising speed the woman dove into the surrounding bush. Emily tried to follow but the bush suddenly exploded into flames. She jumped back as the flames flared, intensified, then died as suddenly as they started.   
  
For moments Emily stared trying to make sense out of what she had seen. Shaking off the paralysis of fear, Emily unsheathed her spine knife and made her way back to Wolverine to finish the job. The air around her crackled in warning, then exploded with deadly force sending Emily crashing into a sequoia. Dazed but determined to claim Logan's head, Emily crawled toward her backpack where a crossbow lay loaded and ready.  
  
*****  
  
An almost ghostlike figure ran through the bush and burst out into the open inches away from him. Wolverine tossed his head to clear blood from his eyes. Unable to defend himself Wolverine feigned unconsciousness.   
  
Prepared for anything he almost jumped as a cool hand touched his cheek with feather-like softness. Puzzled Wolverine took in her scent and rolled it around his tongue. It was familiar yet he couldn't place it. The coolness left his cheek as he heard light footsteps moving away. Cautiously he lifted head and managed to push himself onto one elbow. Movement brought waves of nausea but Wolverine pushed them aside.   
  
Out of nowhere his attacker barreled into his would-be savior and struck the black-haired woman across the back with the butt of a crossbow. She flew face forward into the ground. From what he could see the black-haired woman wasn't moving. His attacker took aim at the woman's head, inching closer. The woman came to life and swept the legs from under his attacker. Still determined to win, his attacker tried to shoot the woman from a nearly prone position. The arrow disintegrated in mid-flight.  
  
"Not now not ever!" black-haired woman screamed and pointed both hands palm up at his attacker. Light danced at the woman's fingertips and highlighted her features. Wolverine still could not place the face but some distant memory began to nag him.   
  
The woman cast the gathered light towards his attacker. The air boiled and crackled, his attacker's head incinerated. Startled, Wolverine gasped, distracting the woman. Blood scent was heavy in the air as she approached him. It threatened to drown him.   
  
Wolverine tossed his head to sort through the scents and tried to prepare himself for a possible assault. The ground seemed too intangible. Blackness overtook him as those cool hands returned with their curious scent and feather-like touch. The last thing he heard was his name screamed through tears.  
  
******  
  
*Something's wrong* Jubilee cautioned herself. *His healing factor should be closing the incisions almost as soon as I make them* At each incision Jubilee slipped her fingers in until she felt the bullet. Only complete concentration allowed her to detonate the mercury bullets at the sub-atomic level.   
  
Extreme care was needed. She had to absorb and re-channel the energy. If she slipped she could detonate too fast or accidentally split an atom flattening everything for a two-hundred-mile radius. She would never let loose like that again.   
  
It took her over three hours to get all the bullets out. A tube ran from her arm to Logan's. A while back Professor Charles Xavier had accepted her into his family at the School for Gifted Youngsters. Every six months students were required to take a physical. Dr. Moira MacTaggert was carrying on about how rare her blood type was and how small their world had indeed become.   
  
"It seems ye and Wolverine are AB negative..." she continued.   
  
As the memory faded Jubilee checked the tubes to make sure blood was flowing correctly. When the last bullet was gone she pinched the end of the tubing connected to Wolverine and deftly pulled it out. Using her abilities to such fine acuity taxed her failing strength; Emily's last bullet had caught her in the right leg.   
  
*Something is definitely wrong. So dizzy... should not be that way... * Jubilee collapsed across Logan's chest. Although she was a mutant, mercury had the same affect on her as it did with normal humans. It was poisoning her.  
  
Hours later she awoke, fevered and weak. Wolverine remained unconscious, his wounds just beginning to show signs of healing. Jubilee called on three years of hardship with the Hand, fought down the nausea and pain of the poisoning, and checked Logan. Ignoring the burning fever that sapped her strength she forced him to drink some deer broth.   
  
She sustained herself on water and dried meat, changing her own bandages when she thought of them. By the end of the day her water supply dwindled. Jubilee grabbed a bucket and stumbled out the door. It banged shut.  
  
Wolverine flinched at the sound. Now fully awake he stared at a bare wood ceiling of his cabin. His eyes felt glazed over. *Fever* he thought, a sure sign his healing factor had kicked into overdrive. Memories of past events danced through his weakened mind. Glimpses of his childhood taunted and changed into the nightmares of his early adult life. Scenes meshed together then faded as he tried to recall what had gone wrong.   
  
The scents in the room threatened to overwhelm him as his body became more and more responsive to his commands. Old and fresh blood scents hung in layers. One scent brought a vision of black silk and cool feathers. Frustrated, he delved into his scattered memories. Not black silk but black hair and cool hands not feathers.   
  
Like lightning a face flashed across his eyes, someone very dear to him, whom he thought he lost four years ago. Again he shook his addled head. *She would, at most, be seventeen. NOT a grown woman but the scent is so much like hers. It even tastes older*  
  
Deep in thought Wolverine did not notice Jubilee's return. Not until she knelt beside his bed and touched her nose to his did he even see her. Tears pressed at the back of his eyes as she gave him the greeting only they had known all those years ago. Her tears fell on his cheeks. For moments neither could speak, then Wolverine found his voice.  
  
"They wanted me to believe you were dead," he whispered and sat up carefully. Jubilee wiped her tears away hastily and shook her head spilling her waist length hair around her.  
  
"And leave you with all the fun? Not hardly," she chided.   
  
Wolverine laughed and knew it was definitely Jubilee. He had so many questions as he searched her face for answers. She looked tired, her frowning eyes dull. For a moment he saw pain but it was swept away, replaced by mock anger.  
  
"Who said you could sit up?" she scolded and shoved him back down gently.   
  
His skin burned where she had touched him. He caught her wrists and held her over him. Although fevered, Wolverine could feel the searing heat of Jubilee's hands. He glared at her, then scanned her body for the wound. His eyes fell on the blood stained rag wrapped around her right thigh, then flicked to the table where her makeshift transfusion equipment lay. Rage surged through every nerve as he grabbed her arms and stood up abruptly.   
  
"Do you want to die? I would hate you forever if you died doing something stupid." Again his eyes stung with tears. Wolverine swallowed hard at the lump in his throat. "I lost you once. I couldn't lose you again. Need I remind you that although severely injured, I can handle blood loss, you can not!" He punctuated every word with a tiny shake.   
  
The room swam suddenly and gray spots danced across his vision. The ground rose up, yanking itself out from under his feet. He had moved too fast, adrenaline masking his weakened strength. Wolverine fell backwards unable to react quickly enough to release Jubilee. They crashed heavily into the solid oak headboard. It cracked nearly end to end.   
  
Wolverine screamed; the impact had sent Jubilee into Wolverine with so much force; it reopened most of his stitches. Jubilee didn't have time to scream. Although Wolverine had taken the brunt of the fall, she couldn't maneuver her leg out of the way. The wound ground into the edge of the bed frame. For a moment, the world went red. Her hands convulsed digging nails into Logan's shoulders. Despite overwhelming pain, she worried about how hard she'd fallen on Logan before succumbing to unconsciousness.   
  
Wolverine fought the urge to vomit and moved his head slightly to examine Jubilee's leg. It was swollen but he couldn't get a clear view. Her blue bodysuit covered her from neck to toe; the right leg was soaked with blood until it was purple from thigh to foot.   
  
Fear sank his heart to the pit of his stomach. He knew his injuries were too severe for him to have enough strength to pick her up and take her back to the mansion. Helpless, he called out to the one person who may hear his plea in a single, chi-driven thought. JEAN  
  
*****  
  
"You mean to tell me you have no idea where he has been?" Scott stared down at his wife. Carefully he studied her expression, searching for any hint of deception, then remembered his wife was a telepath. There was no use hiding his suspicion. She would know anyway that he doubted her.  
  
|||Why don't you just say what is on your mind. Your broadcasting them loud enough that I can't tune you out||| Jean's comment cut through his mind. It was punishment enough for what he had been thinking.   
  
When it came to Wolverine and the history the three of them shared, Scott couldn't help himself. Even marriage didn't deter Wolverine from making passes at Jean. He had thought that had ended with Jubilee occupying most of Logan's attention. When she disappeared, Wolverine became impossible, taking out his pain on everyone. He renewed his efforts to steal Jean from Scott.   
  
Anger clouded his thoughts. Again Jean cut in. |||Love, you will get nowhere with that chain of thought. Calm down and clear your mind. That's it. Yes Wolverine will always hold a special place in my heart but he will never replace you|||   
  
"Now that you are more rational to speak to, Wolverine has been gone for days. His outings are not a new thing. Why the concern?" Jean had never seen her husband like this.  
  
"I don't know. Something seems very wrong and I can't pinpoint it. It's like a storm building but nothing that can be seen or smelled or touched. I feel it in here," Scott finished rubbing his temples.  
  
"Scott, I'm a telepath. Don't you think I'd know when something is wrong on the astral plane?" Jean paused to scan. "See there's nothing..." Her face blanked, wiped clean of expression. Only her eyes registered shock as waves of pain from the astral plane railroaded her mind.   
  
"The pain!" Jean screamed over and over. It was echoed as Charles Xavier spilled out of his aero-chair into the hallway. Further down the hallway Betsy Braddock also fell to the ground clutching her head. Every telepath in the mansion was reacting to the astral backlash. Scott could only sense a little through his link with Jean. He rushed down to the War Room.   
  
Cerebro's alarms blared and the heads-up display flashed two mutant signatures, Jubilee's and Logan's. *Jubilee!!! She's alive!?* Scott thought not quite believing his eyes. Another alarm added its voice to the chaos when "Code blue" began to flash over each signature. Map coordinates followed.   
  
Scott's fingers flew over keys not wanting to think that they had found her only to bury her. Soon a more detailed map overlapped the signatures. He transmitted the map into the Blackbird's database and initiated launch preparations. Other members joined him. Everyone was briefed en-route as the Blackbird took off silently from its secret hangar deep in the cliff and disappeared into the horizon.   
  
****  
  
It was so hot Wolverine had to fight to remain awake. He had managed to scoot out from under Jubilee and lay beside her on the bed. She was mumbling incoherently then quieted when Wolverine pulled her against him.   
  
A low noise brought his attention to the front door. Two amber pairs of eyes stared through the screen. *No! A wolf pack. Team ya'd better get here quick*  
  
They milled about the front door snapping at the air in front of the screen. One finally took a running leap, crashing through the screen. The other five padded in and fanned out into the room. Above all the snarling, growling, howls and yips Wolverine thought he heard voices.   
  
He quickly turned his attention back to the lead wolf now only a few feet from him. Its lips were pulled back in a snarl, a steady growl issued from low in its throat. Suddenly the head lowered, shoulders bunched as the wolf launched itself at them.   
  
Wolverine struggled to cover Jubilee's body with his; she was about his height now. He waited for that first sensation of tearing muscle and bones breaking, but it never came. The spitting and snarling wolf hung suspended mid-air. A sudden gale force wind swept the rest of the pack away, then vanished. Jean's telekinetic shield sent the alpha after its pack-mates. Wolverine simply stared, so relieved he was speechless for a moment.   
  
"Knew you'd hear me Jeanie," he said but it came out as a whisper.  
  
"Told you, you should have come with us. What happened?" He drew in a breath to answer her but couldn't keep his eyes open. She laid her fingers across his lips. "Shh Logan, it can wait. Sleep. Moira over here and hurry! Don't either of you leave us, you hear?"   
  
*I hear you just fine Jeanie. Thanks* she heard him think just before he lost consciousness. She was shaking her head and laughing just as Moira came beside the bed.  
  
"'Tis not the time to be laughin'," Moira scolded as she examined her patients. "What's so funny anyway?"  
  
Jean smiled and gripped Moira's shoulder to reassure the doctor that she wasn't crazy. "Moira I know, I know. It's just that even in his state he had to have the last word," she giggled although tears streamed down her cheeks. Jean composed herself but struggled with her next question. "Will they...live?"  
  
"Ach, lass dinnae fret so, though I will not lie to ye. Although Wolverine will simply sleep himself to health, Jubilee is very close to death. Quickly, levitate her to the Blackbird.   
  
Carefully Jean enveloped the young woman in a shield, then extended it to cover Wolverine as well. Scott was ready, surgical unit and stasis pods were prepped and ready to receive their wards. Moira secured Wolverine in one of the pods, placing a breathing mask over his nose and mouth. She connected the air tubes to a harness that kept him upright and slid the glass door shut. In moments the pod filled with pseudo-amniotic fluid.   
  
Computer readouts flashed on the surrounding consoles monitoring vital signs. One in particular caught the doctor's attention. Moira glanced back at the unconscious woman, then replayed Cerebro's initial warning. The signatures were identical, the descriptions, however, were far from it. Her speculations would have to wait.   
  
Moira kicked everyone out of the Blackbird. She would have to move quickly and needed freedom of movement. Using a mini scalpel she cut away the bloodsoaked fabric on Jubilee's right leg. Angry red line spread around the infected wound like a spider-web a sign of blood poisoning. Her first priority was to stop it. Shi'ar nano-technology was so advanced, they could be injected into a body and programmed to seek each individual mercury cell out and neutralize it. After three injections and about one hour, the swelling in Jubilee's leg began to lessen and the lines faded.   
  
Moira relaxed but knew Jubilee had a longer battle ahead. Exhausted, she began to undress Jubilee for the stasis pod. She secured metal covering over vital areas of Jubilee's body and stood back while the tank filled. Horror filled her eyes when she recognized the dragon tattoo of the Hand. Scars criss-crossed all over her body, but never touched the tattoo.   
  
*Guess they dinnae want to ruin it. Lookit the detail, it must have taken weeks to accomplish the depth of color and illusion of volume. Ach, poor lass. I can only image what ye went through*. Moira couldn't hold back her grief any longer. Her sobs called in the rest of the team.   
  
"Moira! What is it? Did she..." Jean shook the weeping woman until she looked up at her. |||Surely you saved her or she wouldn't be in the pod.|||  
  
"Yes, yes, I did, but look", Moira mumbled, voice thick with tears, and pointed. She couldn't face the pod.   
  
Jean simply stared and sunk to her knees beside the doctor. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she tried to comfort the awful pain in her heart. |||Scott||| she called weakly, |||get us home.|||  
  
*****  
  
"LO-GAN! Will you wait?! You can't just barge in there! It's only been ten days!" Jean ran for a moment, then came to a breathless halt. At the rate he was going she'd never stop him in time.   
  
Just before he disappeared around the corner, Jean captured Wolverine in a telekinetic field. His growl was so low and intense that it vibrated every bone in her body. Under any other circumstances, Jean would have backed away from that growl, but if he charged into the Intensive Care ward demanding answers, things might go from bad to worse.  
  
Jubilee's condition was touch and go at best. Jean refused to let Wolverine add to an already tenable situation and glared at him.   
  
|||What do you think you can do? She is in the best care possible. Forge pushed his mutant talent to the edge to invent that regeneration chamber. Moira has consulted with every doctor known to specialize in mutants. Let them do their jobs, Logan.|||  
  
When she saw understanding chase anger from his dark eyes, she released him and backed away from the door. "Be with her. She needs you now more than ever. With you on her side, she'll win this battle. You'll see," she gripped his shoulder in sympathy and gently pushed him through the door.   
  
Everything was either white or silver in the IC ward. Partition curtains were pushed back against the wall. Most of the furniture had been removed to make space for a completely redesigned stasis pod.   
  
Three times the size of a normal pod, it dominated the ward, extending from floor to ceiling. Connection wires and tubes radiated, like a web, from the back, to disappear through panels in the wall. Computer consoles formed a semicircle in front. LCD monitors displayed her vital signs.   
  
Her harness had been refitted with soft wetsuit material to prevent sores. It kept her upright but allowed her arms and legs to float. The original breathing mask was exchanged for a full diving helmet. Liquid Demerol added to the reformulated pseudo-amniotic fluid kept her unconscious.  
  
Inches away from the glass Wolverine watched her breathing. He leaned forward, hands and forehead pressed against the glass, and listened to her heartbeat playing softly from an overhead speaker. The last vestiges of anger slowly bled to grief. He shut his burning eyes tight, but tears escaped and pooled on the ground. The harder he tried to stop the stronger his sobs became.   
  
He clung to the pod and cried himself out. It was something he rarely allowed himself to do. Rage and violence he understood; confusion, despair, and grief were alien emotions. He would have rather face a hundred Hand ninjas than face his feelings.   
  
Wolverine let out a short coughing laugh. Why did I think of them he wondered and glanced back up at Jubilee. She was staring at him, eyes impossibly wide. The EKG monitor beeped in time with her frantic heart as she thrashed her arms, straining against the harness. Every alarm went off at once.  
  
"Warning! Ambient heat is rising. Molecular destabilization imminent," called over the PA system.   
  
Moira was suddenly there, shouting over the alarms. "What is going on?"  
  
He pulled Moira toward him and had to shout in her ear. "She's awake and not happy to be in the pod! She'll use her powers to incinerate the pod, fluid, harness, and if she's that scared, I believe the entire mansion!"  
  
"Go get Leech. I'll handle the alarms." Moira pushed away from Logan, half-running, half-falling toward the control consoles. One by one the alarms cut off. Silence returned abruptly.   
  
The pod began to glow white. Most of the fluid had evaporated, or disappeared, or incinerated, whatever along with the harness. Steam issued through holes that appeared in the double thick glass turning the IC ward hazy. Most of the glass had dissolved and Jubilee stepped through the opening casting off energy.   
  
Anything the energy struck bubbled on the surface. Wild eyes, full of rage, darted around the room and settled on the Doctor. In an oddly casual gesture, Jubilee flung the energy at Moira who braced herself for the worst. It never reached her; the energy vanished leaving the air charged with static.   
  
"You wanted to see Leech, Doctor?" Leech strode through the door; Wolverine followed not a second behind. Moira spared him a moment's glance, nodded, and quickly returned her attention to a very angry Jubilee.   
  
The enraged woman leapt in the air. Wolverine snatched her from the air firmly holding onto her waist when she tried to reach around him to get to Leech. "Leech sorry, no hurt Leech, what did Leech do wrong?" He said huddled behind Logan's shoulder.  
  
(No more cages!) Jubilee screamed but in the next breath she started to cry. (Please, don't put me back. I'll be a good girl, master.) At that she cuddled close to Wolverine like a cat, eager to please. Wolverine pried her away gently and lightly slapped her on one cheek. It was enough to bring her back to herself.   
  
She jerked her arms out of Logan's hands, very much aware that she was naked, and shivered as it brought back intense memories. If she could have found the words, she'd have been able to explain her actions. Slowly she backed up to the nearest wall; her adrenaline-based strength gone as she slid to the floor, knees pulled in tight. Frustrated and tired she lay her head upon her knees and cried softly.  
  
"Logan, what did she say?" Moira stared in amazement. She recognized the language by couldn't understand the words.   
  
"Somethin' about cages and masters," he answered and moved in to cover her with a sheet but Moira waved him off.   
  
"Let her cry, Logan. It's the best thing for her now. Watch over her, be here for her, but let her come to you," she instructed and ushered Leech out of the room.  
  
******  
  
Jubilee woke with a start and found herself surrounded by familiar walls. She lay back down and snuggled into the warmth and comfort of her old bed, unwilling to face the world just yet. Her body felt heavy and sore as if she'd been unconscious for a long time. Frowning slightly she realized that she was dressed.   
  
The last thing she remembered was sitting naked on Medlab's floor. Someone - female she hoped - had gone through her duffel bag and put her thong underwear and halter-top on. The bag now lay empty on her high-backed, swivel chair across the room. *My swords* she screamed inwardly. Frantically she threw the covers aside and hopped to her feet scanning the room.   
  
It really wasn't her fault. Jubilee had no way of knowing that her muscles wouldn't take too kindly to sudden movements. She lost her balance, but was saved from complete disgrace by automatic reflexes. She tucked her head down and rolled into the fall, no fighting, and ended flat on her back starting dazedly at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm impressed darlin'" her couch growled approvingly at her. She turned her head to see the mound of blankets stir, two pitch-black points of hair peeked out of the top. Logan rolled to his feet and fixed her with a look she couldn't read. "That was fast thinking"  
  
"Not fast enough. I shouldn't have fallen at all," she said with more heat than she meant and pushed up with her elbow to sitting position. (Shit, what's wrong with me?), she complained and edged toward the foot of the bed.  
  
Logan didn't say anything for such a long time, Jubilee thought he'd gone back to sleep. She reached up and grabbed onto the bedpost. Taking a deep breath she hauled herself up and swore again in Japanese when she bumped into the bed frame.  
  
(I heard that)  
  
Jubilee started at the sound of his voice by her ear and felt his gentle breath on her neck. (I forgot you could understand me) she admitted and stepped away from him slowly. *Oh yeah, Jubilee-sama, fearless "lord" of the Hand can't even walk straight* she fumed and ambled her way around the room determined to find her swords.  
  
"Lookin' fer somethin' darlin'? Yer old clothes are the closet." He told himself that he'd mentioned the clothes for her benefit. Truth was, it was for his. Although still unsteady on her feet, she moved with an innate sense of confidence on very long trim legs. In her new body, Jubilee was now three inches taller. Her hair hung like a black curtain of silk flowing down her back. The white halter-top strained to contain her chest when she bent down to look under the bed. Her tattoo danced hypnotically. When realized he was staring he averted his gaze and became very interested in the patterns in the carpet.  
  
"Wasn't looking for them. Besides, they won't fit anymore. I'm okay with what I'm wearing. If anyone has a problem with it, tough." She stopped about a foot away from him and wondered what was so interesting about the carpet. "Where are my swords? I need to practice." Her stomach betrayed her by grumbling so loud, she thought the windows would break.  
  
"You've been out for 11 days darlin'. Don't you think you should take it easy? Get reacquainted? Your "family" has missed you." He kept his face neutral and added, "I'VE missed you."  
  
The rawness that spilled into his eyes made Jubilee's heart melt. In the reckless abandonment of her old self, Jubilee closed the distance between them and hugged him fiercely. She burrowed into his hair, inhaling deeply to steady her nerves. Overwhelmed she buried her face in the nape of his neck and surrendered to her tears.  
  
Through alternating series of sniffling and hysterical bawling she recounted to him the events of the past four years, everything. From her capture and torture to her fight with Emily and her subsequent emergency surgery she performed on him.  
  
"I...I've killed Wolvy. I fought against every order to kill, but when they...killed...my...baby...I..." she choked, crying so hard that she couldn't breathe momentarily. Logan drew her to the couch with him and cradled her in his lap, concern overriding all other impulses.  
  
"They're all gone. Anyone at the estate died that night. My powers saw to that. I'm not even sure how I escaped the explosion," she whispered after quieting down a bit and continued. "I killed for the money to get back to North America. The only kill I don't regret is Emily. She bought her death sentence when she came after you, but the rest..." she began to push against his firm hold, self-disgust evident on her face.  
  
He resisted and made her look him in the eye. "Darlin' so you've killed. It is nothing to make light about but just remember one thing. You regret it; that's what makes the difference. That's what keeps you from becoming a sociopath."  
  
Her stomach interrupted them again. Logan chuckled at her sheepish grin, pulled off his shirt and told her to put it on. "C'mon. Let's get you something to eat before you challenge Banshee for his codename with that stomach o' yours." He rose with her still in his arms.   
  
Jubilee felt ridiculous. "I can walk y'know."   
  
"Suit yourself." He set her down and strode out of the room.  
  
"What about my swords?" she insisted and followed.  
  
"Safe, and you'll get them all in good time." He offered his arm to her since she still seemed a little unsteady.  
  
"But..."  
  
They continued to argue as Logan guided her to the cafeteria. There were many people that were anxious to see her. He wondered if he should warn her but decided to let things happen naturally.  



	4. Arrivals

Matt and Myrial faced off in the Danger Room. Since neither of them could get a straight answer out of the senior members as to what was going on, they took their frustrations out on each other.  
  
"Hey, no powers! We're supposed to be practicing our hand to hand techniques," Myrial complained and tried to hold as still as possible. Matt's net began to lose its integrity and faded altogether. They only worked if the subject struggled. He stood there calm and collected, a huge smile playing across his face like he at every canary in the mansion.   
  
Myrial tapped into Logan's personality and schooled her facial features into a blank expression. *Okay punk lesse if yer as smart as ya think* she thought and covered her face with both hands making sobbing sounds. Through the cracks between her fingers, Myrial watched him approach guilt making is features look drawn. She waited till he got too close to activate one of his "magnets" and sucker-punched him in the gut.  
  
The air was forced out of his lungs in a surprised grunt. He flew backwards, about two feet, landing heavily on his rear and slid two more feet on the slick metal surface. Stunned, he blinked tears from his eyes and struggled to regain his breath.   
  
"I'm the best at what I do, but what I do ain't very nice," she quipped and shook herself from her rapport. If looks could kill Myrial thought she'd drop dead that instant.  
  
"Everyone to the cafeteria," called over the loudspeakers. Matt forgot his momentary anger, jumped up and claimed Myrial's hand.   
  
"That was Mrs. Summers and she sounded pretty urgent. Maybe now we'll get some answers." He didn't wait for an answer and made a mad dash for the door, pulling Myrial along with him, until she registered what he had said.   
  
"Race ya!" she yelled and escaped before he could use his powers again.   
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed and took off after her.  
  
They ran through the halls recklessly, forcing bystanders to throw themselves out of the way as they to made their way to the cafeteria.  
  
*****  
  
"My dear Robert, I hope for your sake that that bucket does not make its way to the cafeteria." Beast couldn't hide his smile when Bobby fairly leapt out of his skin, his expression wide-eyed with surprise, and tried to hide said bucket behind him.  
  
"Who me, Hankster? Would I do that?" Actually he was just giving back to its owner. He'd held onto it, originally, for sentimental value. He tried to get around Hank but the doctor blocked his path, his expression becoming more serious.   
  
"We are all anxious to see her. Only the rescue party has had any contact with her. I regret being away during her recovery and look forward to making it up to our little girl," he said holding up a sizable quantity of twinkies from his personal stash. "Now about that bucket..." Hank accompanied Bobby in part for the company and also to make sure he didn't pull a prank. From what he'd heard, Hank wasn't sure Jubilee's frame of mind could take it.   
  
" 'Alo mon amis, can a t'ief join you?" Gambit asked from behind the pair. He threw an arm over their shoulders, evidently in high spirits, and fell into step with them. The three walked on chattering away like old uncles. Bobby couldn't help but notice the elongated sack slung over Gambit's right shoulder.   
  
Its seams were embroidered with intricate lattices. Jubilee's name was done in gold and black glittering threads where the handle met the top of the sack. Hilts, formed by carved ivory dragons, jutted out of the opening. Each one held an imperial jade apple. Their eyes were marquee garnets that were almost blood red.   
  
"Didn't know you were the purse type," Bobby teased. He couldn't help himself  
  
"Dere be many t'ings you don know, but Gambit t'inks you have ice for brains. Dis be de petite's swords. Logan, he ask me to hold dem when dey found her. Den he wan' Gambit to bring dem to de caf‚ w'it de sack, he'd bought for her. Hear she changed, nest cest pas?"   
  
After a dozen questions, Gambit realized he wasn't getting any definite information. He urged them to walk faster so he could see for himself.   
  
******  
  
An ivory white limo sped along the freeway weaving in and out of traffic dangerously. It flew past a police car and should have been tagged. Emma turned away from the window and tried to relax.   
  
"Ms. Frost, that wasn't a proper use of powers," Monet scoffed but didn't seem too upset by it. They had come to know it as her version of teasing.   
  
### Who bloody cares, gel ### Jonothan Starsmore was getting tired of Monet's high an mighty attitude. He knew for a fact that she was just as anxious to see Jubilee as the rest of them and wished she'd give into her feelings for once. Her psychic aura was conflicted to where it began to leak. It was giving him a headache.  
  
Emma quickly tuned out their arguing holding on to her icy exterior. Inside her stomach twisted in knots and her heart jumped against her ribcage like a caged animal. Jubilee was alive and well. Emma didn't know which she felt more, relief or dread. The girl had been one of her favorite students, not that she'd ever let anyone know that, and felt an enormous responsibility for what had happened. Emma still berated herself for not checking in with the X-mansion, for not going after her and for the fight that led to her disappearance.   
  
*If only I had given in a little this would have never happened* she thought and was thrown forward against her seatbelt. Other shouts of protest erupted from her students, their gifts tumbling to the floor. Luckily, Emma had insisted on seatbelts so they didn't follow. Skin was helping them retrieve their packages when Emma glanced back outside.   
  
The freeway was replaced by a compacted dirt and gravel road; rows upon rows of pines lining the way. In the rapidly shrinking distance Emma could see the mansion and her heart leapt from its cage to her throat; she couldn't wait any longer.  
  
Xavier, are we too late? Her mental call was laced with anxiety and concern. She felt him brush her mind and opened up to receive his reply, calming a little from the close contact.  
  
:::No Emma, you'll get here just in time, but you might want to have your driver slow down a bit. You're going to crash into our gate before it's given a chance to open:::  
  
Emma's head snapped up. Paige was shaking her shoulders. "Uh, Ms. Frost...Ma'am..."  
  
Driver, do I really have to tell you everything? Use your brain man. If you so much as scratch my brand new limo I will first flay you to the four winds and then take it out of your pay. Slow down NOW  
  
Again everyone was forced into their seatbelts as the driver slammed onto the brakes half in necessity and half in fear. Packages flew into the glass separating them and the driver smashing against one another. The brakes locked causing the back to fishtail, spinning the long vehicle in a steady slide towards the red brick stone wall that housed a very solid iron-gate.   
  
Sean, who had decided it was best for him to fly ahead, noticed the erratic movements of the limo and dove straight into its path. At the last second he pulled out hovering just above the roof and opened his mouth wide. Sound waves too high to hear lashed into the wall, shaking it down to its foundation.   
  
In the meantime the limo continued to skid out of control. There was a hole in the wall now, wide enough for it to pass through but the debris was still in the way, not to mention the iron fencing. To reduce the rubble to mere pebbles he alternated between high and low frequencies but there was no way he could remove the fencing in time.  
  
Monet launched herself out of the sunroof pushing her flying speed to its limits. She shot past a startled Sean her arms outstretched in front of her to snag the gnarled metal just before the limo sped through the hole. It came to a screeching halt, rocking slightly on its suspension.   
  
Everyone piled out of the limo, looking a little haggard but none worse for the wear. Angelo dropped to his knees and kissed the ground. Emma tugged her clothing into place, smoothing her hair down. Her expression was not pleased. Jono staggered under the weight of their damaged packages. He set them down, trying his best to make the boxes look square again. Hopefully the goods inside weren't damaged but they'd have to wait and see about that.   
  
The courtyard was deserted. No one came out to greet them.   
  
"Hurry," Paige urged and picked up her package. The other followed suit and made a mad dash towards the cafeteria, even Monet. Sean and Emma were left standing shaking their heads at their students' impatience.  
  
"I guess we'd better follow," Emma sighed and started to walk. Sean couldn't help notice that she kept picking up the pace as the got closer to the large building labeled "Cafeteria". He wasn't fooled by her outward appearance and had to stretch his legs to keep up with her. After a harrowing arrival, they were finally going to see Jubilee.  



	5. Party Perils

Shao Lung (Little Dragon): Part Five  
  
DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns all the characters. No money is involved (story of my life). Thanks to a slew of people (especially Chi_Kokoro) who helped me with their suggestions so some of the ideas weren't mine also.  
  
SUMMARY: At a party Jubilee gets to see people she hasn't seen in years, but something goes wrong. It's up to Logan to try and fix it. He tried to warn them that forcing company on her might be bad but you know as the saying goes some learn the hard way....  
  
FEEDBACK: Please send feedback of any kind (praise, flaming, constructive criticism, etc.) to naiya@mauimail.com  
  
NOTES: Any bordered by triple characters (e.g. |||) means telepathic speech. Each telepath has a different signature. Phrases bordered by parenthesis mean the person is speaking in Japanese. Phrases bordered by * are thoughts. Any questions see feedback for my email address and I'll answer as best as I can. Archive at will  
  
The new students sat in hushed awe under the watchful eye of Storm. Lyka was playing with the fibers of the table, weaving them into intricate patterns when Matt and Myrial appeared before her, plunking heavily down onto the bench. It bounced almost knocking Keeri, the youngest of the new brat pack, to the floor. Her startled cry caught Storm's attention.  
  
"I suggest you two calm her down and if you are not careful you will miss this party." Ororo said sternly. It seemed odd coming from a lady who wore an ice pink mid-drift top and white, skin-tight capris. They had the temerity to grin and moved to comfort Keeri.  
  
Ororo closed her eyes and tried to remain calm. She hadn't seen Jubilee since they brought her in from Canada and was quite frustrated when Forge or Moira wouldn't let her visit the girl.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and took a good look at the assembly. Sean, Emma and the rest of GenX were breathless from running. Their arrival had been less than easy but they all seemed okay. Emma arranged her hair and fluffed the ends, smoothed down the front of her blouse, and tugged at the bottom of her skirt. This repeated every five minutes or so.  
  
For someone so unemotional, Emma Frost was a nervous wreck. Sean placed his hands on her shoulders and held her arms at her sides. He drew her into the circle of his arms and bent to whisper something in her ear. She gave him the briefest of smiles and relaxed a little. They took solace in each other and turned toward their team, away from Storm's view.  
  
*Had it really been three years for those two* Storm wondered, still bewildered by their marriage.  
  
Bobby and Beast walked Remy over to Rogue and left towards the kitchen arguing about the bucket Bobby clutched to his chest. Rogue was laughing as she leaned into her husband's kiss hello. She had their two-year old boy propped on her hip and shifted him into his daddy's arms. Storm felt her heart skip a beat and had to blink rapidly to prevent tears from forming in her eyes.   
  
Six months after Jubilee's disappearance, Leech had been playing in the courtyard with Lyka and was accidentally flung to the ground. As he got up and dusted himself off, one of the larger scales on his arm sloughed off. Without thinking, Lyka picked it up and put it into her pocket just before they were called back in for powers training exercises.   
  
Twenty minutes later 5 students, among them Artie, grumbled in frustration. Their powers didn't seem to be working. Artie wrote Leech's name on his tablet but when they searched, he couldn't be found anywhere in the classroom. Lyka's eyes suddenly went wide and she brought out the scale from her pocket. Beast, the teacher on duty, took it and ran some tests, after receiving Leech's permission. The conclusion; his scales maintained the neutralizing effect Leech had on powers within a certain area.   
  
Storm remembered Rogue's very special Christmas gift that year from Remy. A single scale, courtesy of Leech, sat in a circle of diamonds and hung from a white gold chain around her neck. The only time Storm saw her without it was in battle. After so long, Rogue could touch and be touched by people and was happily married. So many changes their group - no family - had been through and now they were whole again.  
  
More people filed into the cafeteria milling about in response to the increasing levels of anxiety. Scott looked strangely relaxed, crouched by Xavier, but Jean's hand kept rubbing gentle circles at the small of his back soothing him, breaking the calm façade.   
  
```Jean, would you be so kind as to find out where in the Goddess' name they are. The children are getting tired of waiting``` she sent to Jean hoping the telepath was scanning the crowd. Never taking her hand from Scott's back, Jean turned her head towards Storm and smiled.  
  
|||The children are getting tired, or perhaps, a certain Wind Rider is the one, hmm?|||  
  
```No comment``` Storm heard Jean's mental laughter as she broke contact and chuckled softly - she should have known better than to try and fool that woman. They were closer than sisters and knew each other sometimes better than themselves. She watched Jean's eyes lose focus for about two minutes and met her gaze when they refocused again. Jean gave her the thumbs-up signal, then opened her hand indicating the time. It shouldn't be long now.  
  
*****  
  
Logan thought he had a little time and veered towards his room. He couldn't go to the party half dressed and there was something he needed to do first. Jubilee tugged on his arm as soon as she realized he was going the wrong way.  
  
"Unless you guys did some major reconstruction while I was gone, but isn't the café that way?"  
  
It was strange to be at eye level with her. One eyebrow lifted slightly and her eyes snapped in annoyance. He pointed to his naked chest and gave her a wry grin. "You don't want me to catch cold do you?"  
  
"Yeah right!" The words dripped with sarcasm as she motioned him to continue. A few minutes later she sat on his bed while he excused himself, arms full of clothes. Five minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom through a puff of steam in a clean white shirt and new blue jeans. "Wow, you actually bought new jeans," Jubilee teased and was rewarded with one of his famous 'don't go there' growls.  
  
|||Where are you!!!|||   
  
Logan winced at the harshness of Jeanie's mental call and shrugged into his leather jacket. He rummaged through his dresser drawers and found four boxes wrapped in royal blue paper. One by one he placed them beside Jubilee and asked her to open them in the sequence they were put on the bed. Each one was done up in a lighter blue bow and had a yellowing envelope slipped under the ribbon.  
  
"I remembered your birthday," he mentioned simply to explain why there were four presents.   
  
Jubilee gaped at him for once at loss for words and opened the first card. She had forgotten that he was the only one who knew when it was. Soon she became engrossed in her task and didn't notice Logan's distant gaze.  
  
|||You are being selfish||| Jean scolded.  
  
~~~Yep. Now leave it alone Jeanie. We'll be there when we're there.~~~ He vaguely heard Jubilee ask to borrow his bathroom and nodded.  
  
"Jubes, get a move on darlin', or there won't be anything left from lunch," he called after 5 minutes of waiting. He'd never been a patient man and it had gotten too quiet in that bathroom. "Hope yer decent," he warned and entered.   
  
Jubilee was standing in front of the full-length mirror, covered in black leather trimmed with royal blue pinstripes down the seams of both legs and arms. His eyes swept over her body and frowned. The uniform wasn't supposed to look like it was poured on. The sleeves were about three inches too short and the pants hem clung to a few inches below her knees. And there was no possible way the front zipper would go up. He was glad she'd kept the halter top on underneath it but the amount of cleavage she was showing was disturbing.  
  
"I had that made for you just before you decided to leave for the Academy. I thought you were going to stay with the team. Not that I wasn't proud of you for making that decision and part of me knew I had to let you go, but..." he let the sentence die before things got too uncomfortable. "I guess it's too small now. Give it here and I'll have..."  
  
"Not on your life, Wolvie, it's perfect. Don't look at me in that tone of voice. I'm a big girl now. Might as well dress to kill." She gave him her best 'innocent but not' smile, reached across the counter for her other presents and overtaxed her unpredictable balance. Her momentum carried her right into Logan.  
  
He knew if he made an attempt to catch her, they'd end up in a heap on the floor. Training took over and he deepened his stance to brace for impact. A black canvas trench coat slapped across his face while silver rings dug into the base of his neck as Jubilee flung her present-laden arms around his neck in a desperate attempt to remain upright.  
  
"Fancy meetin' ya here, darlin'. Come here often?"   
  
"Nope, must be your magnetic personality," Jubilee shot back and felt the muscles under her arms tense as he held her full weight by his neck. She felt for the ground with first one foot and then the other. When she was certain that it would remain under her she relaxed her grip on his neck and lay her head upon his shoulder.  
  
(You are my mountain, my rock. No matter how the world changes, you remain the same)  
  
Time stood still for a hand full of heartbeats. It was the very same phrase Mariko had used when she told him she loved him. Once upon a time anyone saying it would have been gutted, no hesitation, but coming from Jubilee it seemed to take a whole new light. The pain and heartache he used to associate with those words never came. He was left with a liquid fire that flowed from her and filled every ounce of his being. There was only one response he could give.  
  
(You are my sun, my light. No matter how dark the world gets, you remain pure)  
  
They stared at each other for the longest time. Neither of them wanted to put into words what saying those things meant. They were saved from actually facing it for the time being by Professor Xavier. His astral projection appeared over their heads. He didn't look too pleased. :::We are waiting::: he scolded and disappeared.   
  
"Geez, you'd think the Prof had a stick up his..."  
  
"Jubilee"  
  
"What?" she grinned and stepped away to try on her new coat. It scratched a little but a couple of washings would take care of that. In her right hand she held a pair of bracelets. Each one had five rings fastened by thin silver chains. She slipped a ring on each finger and placed the bracelet on her wrist. The chains lay cool on the backs of her hands. Carefully she made a fist and opened her hand rapidly to make sure the chains wouldn't break if she used her hand. With the other bracelet in place Jubilee turned back towards Logan and posed. "Well what do ya think?"  
  
"Something's missing darlin'" He set her final present on top of her head and brushed back her bangs. "Now let's eat," he urged and guided her out of his room.  
  
*****  
  
Emma Frost pushed away from her husband and stalked out the double swinging doors before he could stop her. They heard her heels pounding an angrily against the marble tile floor, then suddenly the noise stopped. Everyone in the room could hear her yelling at Logan.  
  
"How dare you bring a date to Jubilee's party. I..."  
  
Silence. Someone had cut her off in mid-sentence and the gathering strained to hear more. Instead they watched Logan walk through the doors with a woman dressed in black leather, a trench coat and cowboy hat clinging to his arm.   
  
Emma came running after them determined to get an answer. "Don't you walk away from me, I DEMAND..." she pulled up short as they rounded on her.  
  
"What got yer corset in a twist, Frosty?" The words echoed, cutting through the stunned hush. Jubilee had never seen Emma Frost caught completely off guard and was about to tease the poor woman when she noticed that the cafeteria was full but no one was eating. They were all staring at her.  
  
No one knew who started it but soon the entire room was laughing, except Emma. Sean rescued her, hugging his wife from behind. "Lass if ye could see th' look on yiur face. That be her, no doubt about it. Dinnae just stand there woman. Say hello," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Jubilee watched their exchange intently and caught a glimpse of gold on their left hands. "Wolvie?" It was more a question than his name.  
  
After picking up on her confusion Logan gave her a half smile and answered, "Yeah, darlin'. They were hitched three years ago, along with them," he finished and pointed towards the kitchen. She followed the gesture and saw Remy toss a toddler in the air. He giggled loudly when Rogue snatched him into the safety of her arms. The boy had blood-red eyes and brown hair with a very thin white stripe down the middle. There was no questioning who his parents were.  
  
Rogue met her gaze and winked. She settled her son higher so that Jubilee could get a good look at him. Remy encircled them possessively and smiled; he was a very proud daddy.   
  
"How?"  
  
"Later, Jubes," he interrupted before she could fire away with the questions. There would be time for explanations and stories later. It was time for some wounds to be healed. He pushed her closer to Emma, who froze like deer in headlights.  
  
For one who had had enough time to figure out what to say when Jubilee was found, Emma couldn't find the words. The icy exterior she maintained melted as she pulled Jubilee in for a long overdue hug and tried to convey how sorry she was for everything. Emma had promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but that promise went the way of her exterior showing a side only Sean has ever seen. With Jubilee home safe, it was worth a little 'show and tell'.   
  
"Now Em, ye must share." Sean gently pried Jubilee from Emma and engulfed her in his arms. The rest of GenX refused to wait their turn and joined Sean in a group hug. It was so good to see them but Jubilee had been alone for so long she began to panic. Too many questions were being thrown at her all at once.  
  
Clawed hands appeared out of the crowd to bodily move Paige and Monet aside. Their startled protests went unheeded as those hands descended on Jono and Angelo as well. Ev, Emma and Sean took the hint and backed off as Hank strode forward.  
  
"This enchanting vision couldn't be our little Jubilee?"   
  
"Blue!" Jubilee rushed to meet him and buried her face in the soft fur of his chest.  
  
He felt the fierce strength in her lithe arms and couldn't help but notice just how much she'd changed as he pressed her firmly into against his chest. He felt his cheeks flush, his face turning an interesting shade of purple, his tongue seemed to be tied in knots and he almost forgot the gift he'd brought for her. Gently prying her away he pulled her to his side by the waist and beckoned her into a private huddle.   
  
Curious, Logan opened his senses wide tuning in both hearing and smell toward the pair. His ears told him absolutely nothing except that Jubilee was excited about something. Her heartbeat all but thundered, then the wind shifted, swirling the room's scents around him. He sorted through them quickly, singling out Jubilee's and Beast's, and caught the distinct smell of plastic with undertones of cake and sugar.  
  
Beast led her to an empty place at one of the tables and helped her remove the trench coat with an excessive amount of care. Logan snorted. He didn't have to see them but he knew that the pockets lining the inside of the trench coat were stuffed with Twinkies.  
  
The special catering staff began to distribute lunch filling the air with tantalizing aromas. Jubilee's stomach rumbled so loudly that it put one of Logan's growls to shame. Beast eyed her with a mixture of mock shock and amusement.  
  
Now that Jubilee was occupied, Logan made his was to Xavier. Scott and Jean stood by his side grinning.  
  
"That is a sight I thought I would never see again," Xavier said. As one, they turned to watch Jubilee engaged in animated conversation. It made them smile.  
  
"I hate to admit it but maybe this wasn't such a bad idea," Logan mused, leaning against Xavier's chair.  
  
"Did I just hear the 'Great Wolverine' admit that one of my ideas was good? Shall I call Guinness?" His cutting edge sarcasm frayed the last of Logan's nerves.  
  
"Stuff it One Eye. Don't ruin this for me." Logan forced himself to calm down. His claws had emerged two inches, just enough to pierce the skin and be visible. The slid back in allowing the wounds to close instantly.   
  
He turned his attention back to Jubilee's table. Gambit was handing the sword bag he'd commissioned for her. Even at this distance Logan saw her relax as she opened the bag to examine the swords, then slide them back to explore her new acquisition.   
  
Logan was about to rejoin them, but the kitchen door opening a fraction at a time caught his attention. Bobby's blonde head poked into view. He slipped quietly into the main room, tip-toeing his way towards Jubilee with a large bucket behind his back.   
  
"You and yer ideas. This is going to go badly, 'fearless leader'. She's been trained as..." he started to say over his shoulder to Scott but realized there wasn't enough time to explain. Bobby was nearly to Jubilee, who seemed oblivious to her fate. Logan didn't get a chance to shout his warning. Considering her training he should have known.   
  
Involved in conversation, no one at the table saw her tuck her legs until she could rest her chin on her knees. She leaned forward as if to ask Gambit about the bag, shifting her balance onto the balls of her feet. Gambit was more than happy to give a detailed description of the bag. He deposited both swords into Jubilee's waiting arms and began his story. He had no clue as to how well he was being ignored.  
  
Jubilee thumbed open both swords, leapt up, and drew them out of their sheathes.  
  
"Popsicle, get yer sorry hide out of the way," Logan roared, breaking into a full run.  
  
Bobby stood there not comprehending, fascinated by Jubilee's movement, until he finally registered the swords. Halfway through her back flip, Jubilee extended the swords and arched her back to bring her feet around.  
  
Without the luxury of time to be gentle, Logan shoved Bobby out of the way just as Jubilee landed. Her legs locked around his waist and her scent was laced with a smell he knew all too well, mindless rage.  
  
She brought down both swords, slicing straight through the muscles in his shoulders and back until the points hit metallic bone. His blood-curdling roar shook Jubilee back to reality. Her front and arms were splattered with more blood as she pulled them out. He fell to the ground taking her with him. While his body healed itself he was unable to move.  
  
"Wolvie...I didn't... I mean... I...Oh God!"  
  
In her heart she knew he'd heal but at the moment rational thought gave way to emotion. She dropped the swords and lay across his chest. Tears streamed down her face as she told him to be okay over and over.   
  
When the attack had become apparent, Jean had no choice but to put the children to sleep telepathically. She couldn't let the children suffer for their mistake. They should have listened to Logan.  
  
Paige was helping Bobby off the ground. He was trying to explain that he was only returning Jubilee's bucket to her, not pull a prank. It was supposed to be a surprise. He began to shake uncontrollably and had to be escorted back to his room. The prospect of dying never shook him before but somehow an attack from a friend and teammate seemed different.  
  
The rest of Generation X helped Storm with the sleeping children. Rogue flew in ready for battle after taking her son to her quarters, but settled next to her husband when she realized what had happened.   
  
There wasn't anything else to do but wait. A couple of minutes passed by and soon Logan began to stir. Although it looked extremely painful they saw his arm curl around Jubilee's sob-ridden body. She quieted instantly and looked up. Her tear stained face saw nothing but his. Trembling hands brushed through his sideburns and stroked his cheeks. Jean had to turn away or she'd start crying too.  
  
With effort, Logan pushed himself to sitting position still holding Jubilee to him. Beast was able to examine the closing wounds. They were almost gone. Jubilee pleaded silently with the doctor. He smiled and gave her the thumbs up. Logan was going to be okay.  
  
(I should have never come back. I could have killed you) she said and tried to push away from him but the attack had sapped her remaining strength. Still bemoaning her actions, Jubilee fought to keep her eyes open. Her self-depreciating sentences died mid breath as she fell against Logan into deep sleep.  
  
*****  
Pain speared up her legs each time her feet hit the ground. She ran blindly into the pitch-dark forest until her lungs felt like they would burst. The very forest seemed to be against her, their branches leaving long welts across her face, arms and chest. Fear and anger pushed her to keep going but no matter how hard or fast she ran they kept coming.  
  
Suddenly an oriental dragon rose up from the gravel-covered ground blocking her escape. Weaponless and powerless, she screamed her defiance and launched herself at it, hands clenched into claws.   
  
The beast roared and quickly wound itself around her, entangling her legs. Powerful muscles contracted forcing her arms down to her sides. It brought its massive head down to look her in the eye and snarled, flashing sickeningly long fangs. Unable to escape, Jubilee steeled herself for the bite, screaming her defiance to the very last...  
  
Bright, piercing light startled her back to reality. Jubilee blinked back tears and tried to orient herself. Memories of the nightmare lingered making it difficult for her sleep-fogged brain to function. As they faded she could make out pieces of broken furniture scattered across the living room. Somehow she had made her way down a winding staircase, through a twisting maze of hallways, then finally ending up here - all in her sleep. Her vision finally cleared allowing her to realize that she wasn't alone.  
  
Bobby, Remy, and Hank had been blissfully asleep when labored breathing drew them back to consciousness. As they opened their doors, Jubilee ran past them, not acknowledging their greetings. They shrugged at each other and thought that perhaps it was too dark and she didn't see them wave. Screaming snapped them to attention; it was coming from the direction Jubilee went. Confused they followed her only to find her fighting some unseen assailant.  
  
"What in the flamin' heck is going on?" Logan asked the trio, who jumped at the sound of his voice. He searched the wall for the light sensor and pressed his palm into the pad. Lightning quick reflexes helped him avoid the lamp that had been flown from across the room. The others scattered to avoid other incoming projectiles. All movement died when the lights came to life.  
  
Jubilee stood in the middle of a huge mess in a half-crouched fighting stance. She appeared disoriented and dazed, her chest heaved in great gasps. Her eyes finally showed some sign of recognition. They flicked about the room for several moments before settling on his face.  
  
"Ease down darlin'. No one's gonna hurt you." He approached her cautiously with his arms spread to show her that he wasn't hiding anything.   
  
Narrowed sapphire orbs followed his every move. In the fragile calm of the next few minutes full awareness spilled into her eyes. She drew up from her stance and smiled. Tension leaked out of her, out of the room, and peace returned if only for a moment.  
  
"Oh my stars and garters," Beast whispered under his breath.  
  
Remy had never seen Hank completely dumbfounded was intrigued. He rose from his hiding place behind the couch and froze. He thought he'd seen quite a few sights in his relatively full life, but nothing like this. "Mon Dieu!" was all he could say.   
  
Bobby simply stared. He'd understood the fact the attack on him was partially, okay mostly his fault. He could even accept that his best friend and 'partner in crime' had changed, but this was too much for his poor brain to handle.  
  
Jubilee wore nothing but her tattoo and didn't seem bothered by her nakedness. Sweat glistened on her skin, making the scales seem to shimmer. Her waist length hair stuck around her body slicked down by the sweat. Logan tried not to stare but her breathing caused an interesting wave of motion from head to foot. The tattoo danced while she stretched to ease the remaining tension in her muscles.   
  
It was the first time the guys had seen any part of the Hand's handiwork. The fact that they saw it and Jubilee in its full glory was a little much. They stood transfixed, eyes huge with utter surprise. Jubilee looked down at herself as if finally realizing their preoccupation. Still not terribly bothered by her current situation, Jubilee casually walked around the room picking up the mess she'd made.  
  
Four pair of eyes followed her every move. Logan was proud that she wasn't ashamed of what the Hand did to her but this wouldn't do. Sighing he pulled of his shirt and stepped in front of Jubilee, blocking her from view. "This is becoming habit," he scoffed and shoved the shirt into her hands.  
  
"Oh come off it Wolvie. I didn't ask for the shirt off your back," she retorted shoving it back into his hands. Truth was, Jubilee knew how much of a common occurrence these nightmares were becoming. They had started about a week after the cafeteria fiasco. Usually Logan was the only one who tagged along to make sure she didn't hurt herself and - she suspected - hurt anyone else. It always ended peacefully until tonight.   
  
Now she had an audience but continued to affect an air of indifference. She was naked in a public place with other members other than Logan looking on. She could either be embarrassed make it their problem. Option number two appealed to Jubilee's darkened sense of humor.   
  
Smiling wickedly she left Logan standing there with his shirt and stalked over to Bobby. He didn't dare move and his eyes widened further. Jubilee kept her laughter in check and watched his breathing increase until she thought he would hyperventilate. When she touched his shoulder he flinched as if bitten. He stammered his way through a weak attempt at protest, squirming when Jubilee stepped as close to him as possible and put her arms around his neck.   
  
Leaning forward carefully so that their bodies didn't touch, Jubilee whispered, "I've missed you 'Ice'. You don't have to keep avoiding me. I'm still 'Fire'." She ignored Logan's scolding and released Bobby. He stumbled into the hallway towards the refuge of his room. At least things made sense there.   
  
Jubilee giggled softly and spun on her heel toward her next target. Beast was slightly more coherent and put up a hand to halt her advance. He captured her wrists and held her at arms' length searching her face. "Perhaps you should seek professional help my dear. You don't seem yourself lately."  
  
"Someone's finally noticed. I'm not myself; not the person I was four years ago, but everyone expects me to be strong. I'm tired of fighting these darker impulses. I don't want to pretend to have a child's mind in an adult body. I've never really been a child." To her disgust she started to cry. She jerked her arms from his grasp and back peddled towards Logan.  
  
She broke into a run, snatching the shirt from Logan's hands as she passed him. He called her name a few times, then told Beast and Remy to go back to bed. There was nothing else they could do.  
  
"Was is something I said?" Beast asked Remy down the hallway. They were out of earshot before Logan could hear the Cajun's reply.  
  
It took an hour to straighten the rest of the living room. The heavy labor helped him to clear his mind while he tried to come up with answers to several unvoiced questions. The early morning air was unusually humid. A dip in the lake sounded like a very good time. Logan stopped by his room for a towel and considered looking in on Jubilee. Quickly he threw that notion away. She wouldn't be there. In her present mood there was only one place her would find her.  
  
*****   
  
"Acknowledged," the computer announced its cold monotonic voice echoing in the small confines of the room. Jubilee nodded to herself, keying in a sequence of codes, angrily pounding on the keyboards of the Danger Room's control center.  
  
"Voice command access only, password..." she paused to calm down when she realized she was yelling at something that couldn't care less if she was upset. "Tadatsuke," she called out in a tightly controlled voice. She resumed her hacking - oops sorry - calculations.  
  
"Acknowledged," it repeated. There was another pause before it added, "awaiting level and sequence confirmation."  
  
Jubilee looked down through the observation window, eyes unfocused and distant. *I have to do this but if...* "Computer, print out estimated nanotech regeneration in relation to a three centimeter per second structural dissolution."  
  
Again she found herself close to screaming and drew in a deep cleansing breath, listening to the soft clicking of the gears of the printer while it spit out a series of graphs and calculations. Blowing the breath out slowly through her nose, Jubilee studied them, jotting notes down on the side. If she survived this, the information would be useful.   
  
Satisfied, she folded the long sheets into a neat pile and brought her sword bag around. After setting both swords on the ground, Jubilee shed Logan's shirt, stuffed it into the empty bag. She donned her halter-top and slipped on her thong. Trembling hands fumbled with the buckles as she snapped them into their housings along her sides. Her wrist and ankle wraps were missing but she decided they were unnecessary. She used her traditional methodic breathing to steady her nerves and knelt beside her swords.  
  
It was time to face her fears. The dreams were getting worse and Jubilee felt this was the only way to gain some peace. For the first time since she acquired her swords, she didn't take pride in their beautiful construction. She said a silent prayer and cracked them open. Resolve set, she stood, walking without a look back into the lift. Before the door slid shut she remembered to give the computer its final instructions. "Computer, level Omega, sequence Destiny. Load and commence in two minutes. Initiate personnel lockout, password Shao Lung."  
  
"Acknowledged."  



	6. Healed by Danger

Shao (Little Dragon): Part Six  
  
DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns all the characters. No money is involved (story of my life). Thanks to a slew of people (especially Chi_Kokoro, Ken Barnes, Amy Hunt) who helped me with their suggestions so some of the ideas weren't mine also.  
  
SUMMARY: Jubilee fights her worst enemy, her fears. Can Logan and the others save her from herself?  
  
FEEDBACK: Please send feedback of any kind (praise, flaming, constructive criticism, etc.) to naiya@mauimail.com  
  
NOTES: Any bordered by triple characters (e.g. |||) means telepathic speech. Each telepath has a different signature. Phrases bordered by parenthesis mean the person is speaking in Japanese. Phrases bordered by * are thoughts. Any questions see feedback for my email address and I'll answer as best as I can. Archive at will  
  
*****  
  
Logan wasn't usually wrong but a quick exploration of the boathouse and surrounding lake proved he was fallible. Jubilee was nowhere to be seen though his senses confirmed she had been here briefly. The traces were so faint he almost had to strain to pick them up.  
  
As dawn broke over the horizon Logan was about to admit defeat and head back to the mansion. He stood at the edge of the meadow that separated the lake from the stables and inhaled through his nose and mouth. The scent of anger nearly knocked him off his feet. It rose from small, barely noticeable footprints in the grass. Logan bristled, reacting to the strong emotion but kept it in check and dropped into a hunting crouch. Soon the footprints widened as if she had been running.  
  
*Darlin', where are you?* he fumed, angrily following her trail up and into the mansion. Too many old and new scent trails overlapped each other for him to discern which direction she'd gone. Cursory inspections of all her favorite escapes, including the little known hiding place in the library turned up nothing. Frustrated, Logan leaned against the wall to gather his thoughts.  
  
Minute vibrations made his arm hair stand on end. Logan blew out sharply through his nose, grimaced and smacked himself upside the head. Jubilee had picked up many of his habits, especially anger redirection. He hurried the nearest computer console and tried to pull up the Danger Room's itinerary. 'Voice command access only' flashed in blood red at the bottom of the screen.  
  
Growling under his breath, Logan shut his eyes and recalled that Professor X was starting to charge him for damaged equipment. In a low, suspiciously calm tone, "Computer cease all Danger Room sessions, clearance code J(uliet), L(ima), E(cho), E(cho), A(loha), W(hiskey)."  
  
"Password invalid. Access denied," it replied.  
  
Logan smelled a rat, a small boned, Chinese, computer genius rat; the day wasn't looking any brighter. After giving the terminal six more ports, he figured by lunch he'd owe the Professor a small fortune.  
  
"Access that," he grunted and ducked under the sparks flying out of his new editions. The machine finally stopped protesting when he yanked the cord out of the socket. *I guess this means I haveta go through the Vault* Logan concluded and left the library running.  
  
He made his way through the mansion's maze of hallways. At the last turn the hallway dead-ended. Logan slid his hand along the topside of a picture-sized mirror three by three feet long hanging on the wall. There was a faint click and pop of air as the seal behind the mirror broke. A seem from floor to ceiling appeared at the frame's edge. The entire panel recessed an inch back and slid noiselessly into the wall revealing what the younger ones had nicknamed the Vault.  
  
Four, three inch thick bars sprang from the center of the huge circular door and disappeared into the walls, ceiling and floor. In the center a viscous finger print pad sat next to a small monitor that displayed welcome and warning messages. Above the screen a pair of goggles lowered into view flashing orange. It turned to green when the retinal scanner warmed up.   
  
"Identify," it commanded in a programmed polite voice.  
  
Logan felt the small hairs on his neck and shoulders rise. Already keyed up with concern for Jubilee, these little obstacles were beginning to get annoying. Plunging his fingers into the gel pad, he barely felt the needle stab his thumb for a blood sample. The retinal scanner was set at default height, usually inches too high.  
  
"Retinal scan required. Comply," the computer continued to prompt when he wasn't fast enough adjusting it to his height.  
  
"I am you sorry excuse for a..." Logan stopped himself from arguing with an object only doing what it was programmed to do, although he itched rip out its circuitry. Uncomfortable and inpatient he set he jaw against any further outbursts of cursing and waited for the computer to run through its security checks.  
  
"Invalid profile. Access denied."  
  
Logan snapped, roaring wordlessly, he pulled his hand violently out of the gel-pad, unsheathed his claws and slashed into the door.   
  
Metal raked across metal screaming like nails on chalkboard amplified ten times over. Smoke issued from his burnt arm hairs, singed by sparks from the grinding metals. Adamantium cuts through most materials like a hot knife through butter but the door did not yield.   
  
True to the laws of physics the force of Logan's blow sent him flying backwards. Stunned back to sanity, he lay on his back staring at the ceiling. A smile broke across his face and turned into an ear to ear grin. A resounding laugh spilled up his throat and rang out into the empty hallway. He had forgotten about the door. It would be nearly impossible for him to get through his way; carbonadium is stronger than adamantium.  
  
*****  
  
Keeri had been told to stay away from this part of the mansion. It wasn't fair she complained to her mother one day while Dr. Hank finished her blood work. Even Dr. Hank was against her, saying something about 'she could when she was older'.   
  
*I am older* Keeri thought and drew up to her full height of three feet, nine inches. "I'm a whole seven years old today," she said defiantly, walking with purpose towards the forbidden hallway. Before she had gotten halfway down the first corridor, she was nearly run over by Uncle Logan.  
  
Keeri yipped and steeled herself for a scolding but the big man leapt right over her. He didn't even bother to say hello and was gone just as suddenly as he appeared. Torn between curiosity and fear, she spent a few moments to think about going back. However, there was only one choice a seven-year-old mutant would make. She took off in the same direction Logan went as fast as her small feet could move.  
  
In no time she caught up to Logan, right about the same time he was flown back from the Vault. Keeri's eyes went huge and she scrambled to hide behind one of the mansion's many grandfather clocks. Cautiously she peeked around the clock and was startled when he started to laugh.  
  
*Uncle Logan must've knocked himself silly* she giggled softly, edging out into the open. "You okay uncle," she asked and squatted by his head.  
  
*****  
  
*The kid has guts, I'll give her that* Logan admitted, rolled over into a crouch beside her and ruffled her shock of red hair. She carried herself well almost to the point of making him forget how young she was. It was the only part of her father besides his skin tone that Logan could see in her. Everything else was her mother's. "Keeri Summers, does yer mother know you're here," he scolded using her real name.   
  
Keeri knew she was in for it now. He never used her real name always calling her "Squirt". Slowly she shook her head, huge tears welling up in soulful green eyes.  
  
"Tell ya what, Squirt. If'n ya help me with this door, I just might forget I saw ya here," he bargained, kicking himself for taking his frustrations out on the child. Of all the mutants to run into, Keeri was just the right one. Dumb luck seemed to be on his side for a change and the day might not turn out as bad as he thought. Her mutant ability allowed her to cause things to happen. Professor described it as an unconscious telepathic "push" that mysteriously corrected anything that was going wrong.   
  
"Sure," she cried and ran towards the Vault. "C'mon uncle. I need you to lift me up."  
  
Audible rumbling drifted into the hallway and shook the walls. As Logan held Keeri up so that her hand could reach the gel-pad he tried not to think of how much damage Jubilee was doing to herself.  
  
"Access granted," drew his attention back to the Vault. After Keeri withdrew her hand, the center console rotated 360 degrees, releasing the bars. A series of mechanical pops followed as the bars were drawn away from the door. With a final metal groan, the Vault split into uneven halves and opened.  
  
Released air pressure from the door rushed over them. Keeri started to complain loudly and wiggled out of his grasp, pawing at her ears. Logan caught her by the chin and held her nose. "Blow Squirt. It'll help." He was concerned when her face turned red but her relieved smiled eased his fears.   
  
"All better?" Her enthusiastic nod made him grin. Now, go get yer mother and father."  
  
Her face fell as if he had asked her to give up her favorite puppy. "But..." she started to argue.  
  
"No buts. I promise ya won't get in trouble. Tell them Auntie Jubilee is in danger. Go on now. Hurry."  
  
Logan waited until she obeyed, then ran into the control room. As soon as he entered the Vault automatically shut. He hoped the others wouldn't have the hard time he did. Somehow he had a feeling he'd need backup real soon.   
  
"Computer display program." If it wouldn't allow him to change the sequence, perhaps it would let him see it. His hunch worked and the program filled the screen. Dread froze his blood and made his heart skip a beat. The Danger Room was set on its highest levels on a program unlike anything he'd seen. Nothing in the program was constant, completely unpredictable.   
  
Without warning a betadroid crashed through the observation window and knocked him to the floor. Logan howled in pain as molten steel from its slagged metal body dripped onto his spine. Shards of glass embedded into his shoulders but were easily shaken off. While his healing factor shifted into overdrive, Logan sunk a claw into the sputtering remains of the droid until it finally went dead. It should have never gotten through. Normally an energy field protected the observation windows.   
  
"Nanotech regeneration activated." The computer confirmed his suspicions. Jubilee had managed to bypass the Control Room security blocks. If the nanotechs were activated, it meant all safety protocols were deactivated. Jubilee was playing hardball.  
  
Metallic clangs and explosions flooded into the room but he heard her frenzied howling first. Rage, pain, and despair, everything he felt when he went berserk he heard in her voice.   
  
His first view of the scenario as he leapt onto the windowsill of the broken window seemed normal. He recognized the setting as feudal Japan. Image-inducers made the betadroids look like Hand ninjas, but it wasn't until he dropped down to the floor that he realized they bore real weapons. Things were going from bad to worse.   
  
Jubilee crouched low in the center deflecting attacks with her twin swords. Despite being bruised and cut in several places she moved with incredible agility in a style he had never seen before. Her face was twisted up into a feral snarl, but the look in her eyes sent a shiver up his spine that rose the fine hairs on his back. Cold hatred that promised deadly unrelenting harm emanated from those blue orbs.   
  
She snarled viciously and used a windmill parry to block two incoming attacks. They couldn't recover their balance when she twisted redirecting them into four naginata bearing droids sneaking up from behind.  
  
Once the droids were out of the way Jubilee remained still long enough for Logan to get a good look at her. A light blinked by her temple from a small metal pad attached to the side of her face. It was a neural unit that jacked the user's brain directly into the Danger Rooms computer and anything in that brain could be used either in regular state or altered as the computer saw fit. Any hopes he had about being able to predict this program went out the door.  
  
Sure enough the scenery shifted in an electrostatic wave from Japan to the main living room of the mansion. *What the heck? Why this?* he mused and quickly ducked behind the heavy velvet curtain when Jubilee came closer. He watched her through one of the holes he remembered creating during a particularly physical argument with Ol' One Eye.  
  
"She's just a child and a small one at that," Storm's voice grew louder as she approached the room. Jubilee flinched, startled into a calmer state of mind, and scrambled for the closest shadow. Her slight frame fit into the small space between two bookshelves nestled in the corner.  
  
Jean palmed on the lights and motioned for Storm to sit on the couch. "Agreed, but the process should give her a little more stature. Then she will no longer be a nuisance." Storm unwrapped a piece of chocolate and listened to Jean's lecture about Jubilee's viability as a specimen. Stranger still, they were both dressed in Hand uniforms.  
  
Logan watched the scene play out and finally realized that this is how Jubilee thought the X-women thought of her. Deep down she believed they truly thought her as a liability. Two more uniformed figures dropped in from access panels in the ceiling. They pulled off their masks and slid onto the couch next to the women.  
  
There was a small electronic hiccup but the room remained the same. Its occupants, however, were standing with champagne glasses facing the entranceway. While they waited Logan stole a glance at Jubilee. Even through the shadows he recognized the unwavering intense gaze of a predator. All the occupants in the room were vulnerable, easy targets. Why was she waiting?   
  
Another strange electronic hiccup forced him to seek better cover when the living room phased into a hauntingly familiar laboratory. In perfect unison to the change, Jubilee shifted with the shadows, creeping closer to the odd foursome. Beast ushered his small audience toward large windows. Heavy metal shutters beat gently against the double thick panes in time with his longwinded explanation.   
  
"Oh do get on with it Hank, my bubbles are going flat." Storm fixed him with a mournful gaze and pouted. Logan bit back his bark of laughter, remembering how many times he had come up against that look and lost. He also remembered how Jubilee hated it.  
  
"Of course my dear. Friends, Romans, citizens lend me your ears," Beast grinned and it sent a shiver up Logan's spine. Pure evil radiated from that gleaming grin. For an instant another face superimposed over the blue fur, eliciting a low growl from deep in his throat.  
  
While Beast launched into another speech, Logan felt a telepathic brush and dropped his outer layer of mental shields. ~~~Can you see through my eyes Jeanie? Do you understand what's going on?~~~ He didn't bother to hide the bestial overtone in his mental voice. Current events were sinking him closer to one of his famous berserker rages.  
  
|||Yes to both I think. We're at the Vault. ETA to your position: two minutes.||| She cut him off quickly with a warning to be on guard; he was alone again.  
  
"Behold the X-Mens' doom. Our Little Dragon." Highly dexterous claws tapped a rapid dance across coded keys that controlled the shutters. With a metallic whine they folded away revealing an arena-like room.   
  
As Beast, Cyclops, Storm, and Jean toasted their success they morphed into other people. Shinobi Shaw and three others Logan didn't recognize walked down a few steps and sat in theater-like seats three feet away from the windows. Apparently a show was going to begin and Logan belly crawled to the next console to get a better view. An ache started in his heart, one that screamed for violence until the walls ran with red blood, at his first glimpse of the horror inside that arena.  
  
Another Jubilee lay curled in a tight ball in the middle of the floor. Bruises covered her naked body in any free space where her tattoo didn't touch. The tattoo itself looked fresh, maybe only a week old, and still seeped blood in small places. She appeared to be asleep, but the shaking in her shoulders betrayed her. When she uncurled, Logan could tell from her face that the shaking was from fear and pain.   
  
An aura erupted around her in the shape of her tattoo, circled high above, then dove into her chest. Through the overhead speakers, Logan heard the air rush out of her lungs in a surprised grunt as she staggered backwards. The walls separated and folded into the floor, extending the arena another twenty square feet. Rolling doors screeched open revealing uniformed men and women baring every conceivable hand weapon. Yelling a concerted kiyai, they rushed towards Jubilee. Bile crept up into Logan's throat and he had to remind himself that that wasn't the real Jubilee who still had her eyes closed to the oncoming attack.  
  
A blur rushed past him and he realized the room had changed again. They were inside the arena; his console was now a shadowed doorway. Hologram Jubilee's eyes snapped open. They were multifaceted like jewels, glowing in swirls of red and blue. Logan felt his own inner beast respond to the violence held in those eyes and growled. He needed only the slightest push to send him over the edge but retained enough of himself to register the real Jubilee rushing the back of the horde, blades ready.  
  
With a scream Hologram Jubilee convulsed, her shape shifting until it exploded into a dragon. Logan clamped down on his beast and sent it packing to the deepest part of his mind. Thoughts clear once again he saw the attackers phase into various X-members, even himself. He finally understood why this and why now. Jubilee felt she had something to prove. She needed to physically defeat the monster she thought of as herself. And what better way to do so than to "save" the lives of those she held dear. *Or die trying* whispered at the back of his mind.  
  
The dragon bellowed at the attacking crowd and seemed to have an answer for each individual assault. It absorbed energy blasts from Cyclops and began to emit high frequency vibrations, incapacitating Logan and Beast instantly. For Storm it encased her in a plasma bubble and compressed it until there was only enough room for her to curl into a ball. Claustrophobia turned her into a small child incapable of resistance.   
  
Static energy brushed his back. Logan whirled claws out before he had a chance to think about unsheathing them. Luckily, Jean had her shield up or she would have been gutted. Cyclops reached around her and grabbed onto Logan's wrist. They remained frozen for a few seconds before Storm pushed through them.  
  
"We are here for Jubilee," she reminded them without turning around, her eyes fixed on the battle raging inside the arena.   
  
By the time they emerged from the doorway, the dragon had slaughtered their holographic counterparts. It lumbered over to Jubilee and knocked her across the room using its tail like a whip. Seconds before she slammed into the far wall Jubilee tucked her arms and legs in and inverted. The swords hit first greatly reducing her speed. They sank into the steel reinforced wall up to their hilts. Her feet, which were glowing, white hot, burrowed through the metal. She looked like a moose-head trophy still clinging to the swords' handles.   
  
Finally her backward motion was halted. She pulled herself back through the hole into a handstand and dropped to the ground. Blood burst from her mouth, a sign that the hit from the dragon's tail had broken something deep inside her body. A deep purple bruise spread rapidly across her chest. Humanity drained from her expression; her body radiated tangible rage.   
  
*****  
  
"Logan, have you lost your mind? Release me at once! Jubilee is in serious danger," Storm demanded when he grabbed her ankle mid-flight.   
  
"Don't you think I know that?" he shot back and tightened is grip. "You go in there half cocked and you may end up dead."  
  
"And Jubilee isn't?" Cyclops asked quietly too angry to shout. His visor began to glow.  
  
"We can't interfere. No let me finish..." he held up his free hand when Jean started to speak. "Jubilee needs to do this and it's killing me to stand by and watch but she needs to do this alone."  
  
"Then why are we..." Jean never got to finish her question as a multicolored vein of energy veered towards them. It pounded into her telekinetic shield and ricocheted into the far wall. It exploded leaving a gaping hole in the hologram of the arena.  
  
"Warning! Structural integrity compromised. Estimated regeneration: ten minutes," the computer dutifully reported.  
  
Jubilee didn't see them or hear the warning. Instinctively she drew the energy veins around herself like a shield and rose into the air. Above the din of crackling energy, Jubilee heard the dragon's thundering voice. "Now for the rest of the mansion," it taunted and fired a beam with the same energy signature as Jubilee's at the roof from its gaping maw.   
  
"No, no, no! I can't let you harm anyone else!" she shrieked and flexed the shield outward in an attempt to intercept the beam.   
  
The impact was a spectacular dance of light and sound. Absolute concentration wiped her features clean of expression as she modulated her shield around the beam and gathered it into a ball. Blood trickled from her nose responding to the increasing pressure as she wove the energies into a single entity.   
  
*****  
  
After years of working together each person acted in concert without a single order to keep the Danger Room from tearing itself apart. When holes continued to appear in the fabric of the hologram, Jean alternated the frequency of her telekinetic shields around them to block Jubilee from siphoning the photons into her power ball. Ceiling panels buckled, but held their place when Storm magnetized them with diluted bolts of lightning. Those that managed to elude her were blasted to atoms by Scott's dead-fire aim.  
  
Trusting everyone to save the mansion, Logan focused on Jubilee and the dragon. They circled each other mid-air and the energy between them began to waver. Then everything went deceptively calm. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity.   
  
Abruptly the dragon shifted back into human form. "Even now you can't bring yourself to destroy me. We are a part of each other. You belong to me."   
  
Jubilee shrunk into a fetal position as if she was giving up, yet the power ball brightened to blinding intensity. Her eyes turned a multitude of colors before settling into an iridescent white. She uncurled so fast Logan couldn't follow the entire movement. "I belong to no one. You have no power over me!" she cried, arched powerfully and cast the ball at the image.  
  
Its hissing laughter died away in a flash of multicolored brilliance. The surface solidified and locked the turbulent mass in translucent shell. Movement within the ball became frenzied until stress fractures spider-webbed throughout the outer layer. Fire spat from Jubilee's eyes, a visual manifestation of effort that was costing her dearly. More blood seeped from her balled fists but she paid them no mind.  
  
At first Logan thought he was dreaming, but when he was almost underneath Jubilee it was finally clear despite the pandemonium of swirling energy and structural failure. She was roaring, the kind that came from the pit of your soul. It grew steadily louder punctuated by precise slashes she made in the air with her nails.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jubilee uttered a final piercing keen. The shell ruptured into hundreds of marble sized globes that sped overhead, circling around Jubilee in the exact pattern she had drawn. Logan shielded his eyes from the light. Agony stabbed through his heart as his eyes fell on her moving lips.   
  
(As a phoenix is reborn through fire...) she mouthed then paused; her eyes now closed her face almost serene. The marbles stopped circling. As one they dove towards Jubilee packing in closely until they blocked her from view. Only Logan was close enough to hear her whisper, (... so shall I), before the marbles sunk into Jubilee.  
  
Deadly silence filled the room. Then as sudden as the birth of a storm at sea noise returned in a single deafening boom of thunder. Helpless, they watched in horrid fascination as the energy suddenly exploded, ripping out through her eyes, mouth, nose, and skin. Churning, raw plasma rode high on the leading edge of the resulting succession of concussion waves that radiated outward.   
  
Saved by the sound wave that preceded the explosion, Logan waited for the plasma wave to pass and flipped onto his feet. He hit the floor running, and launched into the air. Jubilee's limp body fell into his outstretched arms. "Gotcha!" he yelled. It took all his balance to land without dumping her on the ground.   
  
Jean's shield held up against the sound wave but was shattered by the concussion wave. Already airborne, Storm called a small whirlwind and lifted Jean to safety until she recovered enough to levitate herself. The wave passed under heading straight for Scott. Neither of them would be able to help him in time.  
  
Scott braced himself for impact arms crossed over his face for protection. He was praying so hard that he almost missed the computer's announcement.   
  
"Safety protocols reactivated. Repair sequence initiated. Session terminated. Default system's program reinstalled."   
  
Although the air was still heavily charged with static, the wave was gone. Jean and Storm touched down, bewilderment adorning each face. He shrugged, just as confused. Then he felt a gentle tug on his pants leg and looked down into the smiling green eyes of his daughter.  
  
"All better?" Keeri asked.  
  
He nodded and scooped her up into a big hug. She had disobeyed him by following but now wasn't the time to scold her. His wife thought differently but he did notice how closely Jean held Keeri while she ranted.   
  
Storm had already left to get Hank; not all was well. Logan bent over Jubilee's battered body ear close to her mouth. She wasn't breathing but his sensitive ears caught her weak but steady pulse. Gingerly he pushed the tattered remains of her top aside and traced the bruise that extended from the center of her chest to the bottom of her rib cage. All her ribs were broken and must have pierced her lungs.  
  
"C'mon Jubes, fight!" he whispered when he saw her eyelids flutter. At last they opened completely, dull with weariness. When she tried to take a breath she coughed up blood and couldn't get any air into her collapsed lungs. The frightened look she gave him was unbearable and he came to a decision. He would breathe for them both.  
  
After clearing most of the blood in a couple of mouthfuls, he locked his mouth over hers and blew gently. His hand lay flat on her chest to feel it rise. She covered his hand with hers and squeezed it in thanks.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of black cloth before Storm stepped into sight and spread her cape over Jubilee. "Hank's here my friend. Let him take over," she urged and tried to pull him away and couldn't get him to budge. His thick fingers wrapped around her wrist and shoved her roughly back.  
  
"Computer. Activate emergency Medlab program." Hank commanded and soothed the seething weather witch while his hands worked with what appeared to be a gun. She rewarded his patronizing with a reprimanding frown. In one smooth motion, he pulled back the slide, loaded two oversized darts, hit the release and fired. Both darts found their mark in the back of Logan's neck.  
  
Five minutes later he collapsed beside Jubilee. Without his help she started to gasp for air and shook his hand that was still on her chest. She fixed Hank with such an accusing gaze, that he actually scolded her. "Don't you start with me Miss Lee," he said and slid an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. "Those mercury laced tranquilizer darts won't last forever and I need peace if I'm to put you back together again..."  
  
*****  
  
Mere hours after his initial surgery to seal the puncture wounds in her lungs so that she could breathe on her own, Jubilee popped most her stitches trying to get up. He protected the fresh stitches with the tape he used to let her ribs. Once taped, he added a final layer of fiberglass gauze.  
  
"If you so much as crack my handiwork with your stubbornness, I'll...I'll," Hank fished for just the right threat.  
  
"I'll sit on her," Logan finished from the bed next to Jubilee. He rolled onto his side and pushed up onto his elbow to back his threat up with a scowl. It would have been more effective if his eyes were in focus and he wasn't rubbing the back of his neck like he had a hangover.  
  
"You and what army?" Jubilee laughed, then her face scrunched up in pain. "Ow!" she gasped gripping the bars around her bed until the spike of pain subsided.  
  
"Me and about a few dozen nerve clusters," he retorted and dissolved into helpless laughter.   
  
Hank joined in and decided that it may be best to keep Jubilee under sedation. Time would heal her broken body to match her restored soul. 


	7. Relocated

Shao (Little Dragon): Part Seven  
  
DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns all the characters. No money is involved (story of my life). Thanks to a slew of people (especially Chi_Kokoro, Ken Barnes, Amy Hunt) who helped me with their suggestions so some of the ideas weren't mine also.  
  
SUMMARY: REVISED!! In the aftermath of Jubilee's Danger Room session, Logan tries to help Jubilee cope with being injured and realizes how he truly feels. (I had intended to leave this story but after careful rereading I decided that I ended this to abruptly)  
  
FEEDBACK: Please send feedback of any kind (praise, flaming, constructive criticism, etc.) to naiya@mauimail.com  
  
NOTES: Any bordered by triple characters (e.g. |||) means telepathic speech. Each telepath has a different signature. Phrases bordered by parenthesis mean the person is speaking in Japanese. Phrases bordered by * are thoughts. Any questions see feedback for my email address and I'll answer as best as I can. Archive at will  
  
A/N2: I want to thank all of those who responded to my author's note for feedback. After much deliberation I decided to gently revise this chapter to clarify some things that might have been left out. Your honesty and support was much appreciated.  
  
*****  
  
Cool water lapped at her ankles in a silent soothing rhythm. This place became her refuge when Illanya died, when Logan almost died, and when she made her decision to leave for the Academy. Dawn broke over the trees casting a gold-orange glow across the water. In the distance she could just make out a lone figure walking through the meadow that separated the lake from the mansion.  
  
His walk was unmistakable and Jubilee cursed under her breath. She didn't want another lecture about staying in bed and limped back into the boathouse. The windows had been nailed shut and the air was stale and musty. Rays of sunlight began to leak through slits between the boards and tumble about her dusty hiding place. Minutes passed by in total silence and she hoped fervently that she was wrong. Jubilee shifted uneasily in the increasing heat, tugging against Logan's shirt now plastered to her back.   
  
A soft splash drew her from her misery. Curious, Jubilee peaked through a crack in the wall facing the lake and saw Logan emerging from the water. He shook the excess from his hair and stretched. It was Jubilee's turn to stare. Logan was extremely well built, powerful muscles shifting with the slightest movement. Beads of water ran down his strong, cut legs from shorts that had started life as jeans.  
  
Men weren't supposed to be graceful but that was the only way Jubilee could describe how he moved. The simple act of sitting down, Indian style, facing the sun held magic. She had often seen him do this but today it seemed extraordinary.   
  
  
  
In his serenity Jubilee calmed and felt normal for once. Although she knew he would hear her, Jubilee crept out of the boathouse. He gave no sign that he was aware of her presence as she padded silently towards him.  
  
Her brain told her to leave well enough alone but her heart was in control. It thumped against her chest quickening her breath. She stood behind him hands outstretched, ready to jump back if he mistook her actions.  
  
With trembling hands, she dug into the thick muscles surrounding his neck. She felt him tense for a fraction of a second. Slowly she kneaded her way across his shoulders back up toward his neck then walked her fingers along the sides of his spine.   
  
Little by little she could feel him give himself over to her ministrations. A deep rumbling sounded from his chest. Jubilee smiled shyly to herself because only a precious few could draw that sound from the man under her care.  
  
One nasty knot behind his right shoulder blade kept eluding her. To get better leverage, she slipped one arm around his chest and bore down on the annoying spot with her body weight behind the heel of her palm. After a while spears of pain shot down her sides. Her abused ribs weren't taking a liking to that much movement but she pressed on determined to rid Logan of his knot.   
  
"Darlin', y'know Hank will remove one of my favorite body parts if you bust your stitches again." Logan curled his fingers around the arm on his chest and squeezed both in thanks and to get her to stop.  
  
Jubilee giggled and was rewarded with another stab of pain. "Ow, Wolvy, I told you not to make me laugh." Still kneeling behind him with her arm trapped by his hands, she laid her cheek against his shoulder and pressed closer to him. Although he was slightly wet she could feel his warmth through the fabric of her shirt. Together they watched the sun climb higher into the sky in silence simply enjoying each other's company.  
  
Logan felt her legs begin to tremble from kneeling too long and pulled her to standing by the arm he held. Mindful of her injuries, he maneuvered her in front of him and placed her in his lap. He cradled her against his chest and faced her toward the lake so she wouldn't miss the rest of sunrise.  
  
It took a little time for them to dry. Uncommonly gentle breezes wafted in from across the meadow and smelt like warmed hay. Strong fingers ran through her hair in sure even strokes. Jubilee tried to remain awake but the combined effect of the breeze, his hands, and the secure contact of his bulk began to lull her to sleep.  
  
"Bastard," she whispered slowly losing her hold on consciousness, "sneaky, no good bastard. You planned this all along..." she accused her voice fading like her consciousness. His chuckle was the last thing she heard. With a final sigh she resigned herself to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Logan hated being in Medlab and this was his third trip today. First this morning when he returned a sleeping Jubilee to Hank's watchful care from her boathouse haunt. Then there was this afternoon when he had to explain why he was holding an unconscious Jubilee with busted stitches while trying to avoid surgical castration. The third time she wasn't even trying to escape. Under the influence of a reaction between painkillers, she had burned through the restraints Hank has placed her in after the second escape and wandered away during one of Hank's rare naps.  
  
"The lass is sedated, ye can relax now Wolverine." Moira announced and tried to put him further at ease. At his warning growl she realized he wasn't paying attention and was fixated on her hands. *Ach, him and needles. I swear by all that I hold holy, those Department H people should rot in hell* Quickly she disposed of the empty syringe inside the nearest biohazard bin. He visibly relaxed; Moira merely shook her head and continued.   
  
"Tomorrow we are placing a tent over her that contains an airborne soporific. It allows us flexibility when it comes time for her to eat or other things. Ye better git yuirself to bed as well." With that said she fixed him with a piercing stare and left.  
  
Lab phobia notwithstanding he had no intention of leaving Jubilee's side and searched the cabinets for an extra pillow and blanket. Once he found both he placed them on the nearest empty hospital gurney and resumed his post by her bedside. He didn't quite trust she would be under for a while and vowed to keep his promise of sitting on her if she so much as twitched. *Nah that may be going a little to far*   
  
Watching her sleeping form drew him back to the day she had pulled him off the x-shaped cross Pierce had so thoughtfully nailed him to. He sifted through fevered memories, most of which she was taking care of his wounds. Through all the adventures on their journey back to the X-mansion she always had his back. Her presence in his life had become second nature. Training, meditation, even his jaunts in and out of the bar scene never gave him a sense of belonging. To him, Jubilee became home.  
  
~~~flashback~~~ (from chap. 5 Party Perils)  
  
(You are my mountain, my rock. No matter how the world changes, you remain the same)  
  
Time stood still for a hand full of heartbeats. It was the very same phrase Mariko had used when she told him she loved him. Once upon a time anyone saying it would have been gutted, no hesitation, but coming from Jubilee it seemed to take a whole new light. The pain and heartache he used to associate with those words never came. He was left with a liquid fire that flowed from her and filled every ounce of his being. There was only one response he could give.  
  
(You are my sun, my light. No matter how dark the world gets, you remain pure)  
  
~~~end flashback~~~  
  
That very same liquid fire he'd felt on that not so distant day returned and this time Logan had a name for it. He loved her plain and simple. It took a four-year separation from her to make him realize it. Even if she had comeback as the teen she should have been, he would still love her and would have waited for her until she grew up. Although now that wasn't the issue, he grinned and stole a glance at the woman before him. It was getting her to stay still for a few days and get better so he could show her.   
  
*Now how...?* The idea hit so suddenly he forgot himself and mentally yelled for Jean. She suddenly appeared in the doorway dressed in a red silk robe tired and angry.   
  
"Ah, ah Jean no yellin' in the Lab," he shushed and outlined his plan. It wasn't hard to win her over and soon more X-men were roused. They adjourned to Med-Lab's workroom to hammer out the details. One hour later, at 3 o'clock in the morning they set it into motion.  
  
*****one week later*****  
  
Absolute stillness drew her back to consciousness. She assumed Logan had thrown her back into Med-Lab but the décor belied that assumption. All the furniture, including the bed she lay in, was hers but the wooden walls of the boathouse surrounded her.   
  
All of the boards had been removed from the windows. Other than a few mold stains in the ceiling, the place had been scrubbed clean. Flowers, get-well cards and balloons covered the top of her dresser and spilled over onto her favorite window seat. Heavy red velvet curtains were drawn aside to allow sunshine in and tied up by satin ropes slightly darker in shade. Her couch sat against the wall to her right and was occupied by its recently usual resident.   
  
One arm was thrown over the top of the couch; the other lay across his eyes. His lower body and legs were hopelessly tangled in a sheet. All the throw pillows had been cast off and haphazardly littered the floor. Amazingly he wasn't snoring.  
  
Logan once again shifted in his sleep, which tightened the sheet until it couldn't give anymore. It locked up in the middle of his turn and he struggled himself right off the couch. "What the flamin' hell?" he yelled glaring down at the offending sheet.   
  
"Are ya trying to kill me Wolvy?" Jubilee gasped, caught between laughing and hissing in pain. Once under control she slid carefully off the bed and tried to free him from said sheet. Halfway through the first knot she gave up and grabbed Logan's hand, flipped over his palm and ran her hand along the big vein of his arm.   
  
Not that he was complaining; it felt really good, but it puzzled him nonetheless until she pressed down on a point near the bend of his elbow. A claw shot out unbidden with which she proceeded to cut away the troublesome fabric from his legs. Ah he thought and fixed her with a mock stare of disapproval. "Ya could have asked first, darlin'."  
  
Unrepentant, she flashed him a huge grin and removed her finger from his pressure point. The claw slid back broadening her grin but she didn't release his hand. "What fun would that be?" she blinked at him innocently almost daring him to scold her.  
  
He looked down at her hand in his and reversed his grip to interlace their fingers. "Not half as fun as this," he grinned devilishly and pulled her in for an unexpected kiss. He kept it simple; a chaste brush of lips, then left to clean up the mess he'd made.  
  
Trying to recover, Jubilee sat as still as possible just in case this was a dream, one from which she didn't want to wake up. The tingling in her lips and dull throbbing of her injuries confirmed that this was reality, yet she still hadn't moved when her returned to her side.  
  
Someone was calling her name. Oh yeah, Jubilee laughed inwardly and looked up into Logan's smiling face. She swallowed against the dryness that kept her tongue glued to the roof of her mouth. "Yes?" she managed to squeak out.   
  
"I said it was time to go, Jubes." He was trying very hard not to laugh and offered her a hand up. It was the first time he'd seen her speechless.  
  
"I'm sorry all circuits are busy. Please kiss me again to establish a new line." She kept a straight face but her eyes shone with contained amusement as she grabbed for the proffered limb.   
  
He pulled her in close and cradled her cheek in his palm. God he loved her new height he thought staring straight in her eyes when their lips met. This time he didn't hesitate to show her just how good of a kisser he prided himself to be. When he let her up for air he couldn't keep the foolish grin from breaking his tough guy façade. Her identical grin sent a powerful jolt through his body.  
  
Loud beeping shattered the moment and Logan was tempted to dump his communicator into the lake. Hank's cultured voice floated into the room wondering why his patient was not sitting on his examination table. "It takes precisely 10 minutes and 50 seconds to convey the distance between your current location and the mansion. Presently, 11 minutes and 10 seconds has transpired since your last transmission. Kindly, and I shall attempt using the vernacular, get your asses over here this instant. McCoy out."  
  
"Busted," Jubilee said impishly and allowed Logan to guide her out of the boathouse. 


	8. Necessary AN: Sorry folks

AN:I know many of you are anxiously waiting form my next chapter for Shao Lung: Little Dragon, but I must take into account the one review that I received that complained I rushed Wolvie and Jubes getting together. I want people's honest opinion. Check out the review done by Tokyo Fox and let me know if you agree. Email to naiya@mauimail.com or tparker@yhata.com. It is very important that I get some feedback on this to better my story for your enjoyment. Thank you   
  
Tyna 


	9. Appointments

Shao (Little Dragon): Part Seven - continued.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns all the characters. No money is involved (story of my life). Thanks to a slew of people (especially Chi_Kokoro, Ken Barnes, Amy Hunt) who helped me with their suggestions so some of the ideas weren't mine also.  
  
SUMMARY: During her medical exam Jubilee finds out that the sedated her for a week. Hank "interrupts" them again. Find out what Rogue's son's name is as he escapes certain "doom".   
  
FEEDBACK: Please send feedback of any kind (praise, flaming, constructive criticism, etc.) to naiya@mauimail.com  
  
NOTES: Any bordered by triple characters (e.g. |||) means telepathic speech. Each telepath has a different signature. Phrases bordered by parenthesis mean the person is speaking in Japanese. Phrases bordered by * are thoughts. Any questions see feedback for my email address and I'll answer as best as I can. Archive at will  
  
A/N2: Sorry I had to break up chapter seven into two parts. This second part was originally chapter eight and I wanted to include the excellent suggestions from ladytigger (thank you from the bottom of my heart by the way). I want to take a little bit more time to incorporate those suggestions, but I also wanted to give you folks an actual update instead of just an author's note. Thus without further ado, here's part two.  
  
*****  
  
Five minutes into their walk Jubilee had to stop. The world spun briefly but after a few deep breaths her head cleared. High above the sun held vigil in a cloudless sky and Jubilee couldn't resist basking in its presence momentarily. Warmth penetrated into her body as she stretched the last vestiges of stiffness from her muscles.  
  
Something didn't quite feel right. Not one to usually look a gift horse in the mouth but shouldn't the pain be more intense? *It's only been three days since Hank slapped on...hey wait-a-minute* Jubilee opened her eyes and crossed her arms over her ribs. Although still in pain, the constrictive feel of the fiberglass bandage was missing. She didn't remember going in for any redressing of her wounds.  
  
Stopped only a few steps away, Logan could tell from the look on her face that she was starting to figure things out. "You okay Jubes?" She didn't answer; in fact, she didn't seem to be aware he was speaking at all. Even when he came to stand by her and waved a hand in front of her face there was no reaction. Finally after what seemed like forever her eyes focused in on his face and narrowed. *Oh shit! I'm in trouble* he mused. "C'mon, let's get a move on. Hank's awaiting," he urged, swept her up into his arms before she could protest and hightailed it to the mansion.  
  
"What day is it?" Hank heard Jubilee ask as she and Logan entered Med-Lab. Surreptitiously, he turned his daily calendar over and motioned Logan to place her on the exam table. The feral mutant shot him a look in a silent plea for help. Inclining his head a fraction in consent, the doctor gathered a few items and waved Logan away.  
  
"Open your mouth Jubilation," Hank ordered before she could say another word and popped a thermometer in her mouth. His sensitive hearing caught her grinding the glass tube in her mouth. "Do I sincerely have to remind you about the downfalls of mercury poisoning or do you want another two week stay in Med-Lab," he said offhandedly and the grinding stopped.  
  
From his corner, Logan caught Hank's amused wink and nodded. The doctor was about to spill the beans. *Get ready for the 4th of July* he thought grimly.   
  
"I'm serious, what day is it?" she repeated once her mouth was free of the thermometer.  
  
"Monday, now lie down Jubilee." She appeared to be somewhat mollified and he proceeded to cut the heavy cloth bandage away from her ribs. They were still heavily bruised, the colors looking like a black/blue backdrop for her tattoo. The edges of both incisions were still red but had meshed together so well that when they finally healed the scar would be barely visible.  
  
"And the date?" she piped up and Hank sighed. He should have known she wouldn't let it go. Resolutely he returned to his desk and beckoned Jubilee to follow. After straightening some of the files he turned over his calendar and handed it to Jubilee.  
  
Both men waited on baited breath while she examined the object in her hands. They were both expecting a monumental explosion of anger with effects but she calmly set the calendar down, a quizzical expression furrowed her brow. Slowly the air around her began to shimmer, her hands balled into fists at her side, yet she still hadn't said anything.  
  
Saying that she was mad would have been dubbed the grossest understatement of all time. After images of her several escapes insinuated into her chain of thought, Jubilee was able to think a little more rationally. Well, she had it coming she surmised. *Guess Wolvy made good on his threat*   
  
As if a switch flipped her anger diffused and the air around her cooled. She chose to act like the adult she claimed to be. Admit defeat now, make them pay for it when she saw fit. Actually when her body no longer complained with each move she made. "A week under, huh. Was I really that bad?" She plastered guilt across her face and summoned a few token tears.   
  
Hank and Logan exchanged confused glances. Tears? They fell over each other trying to make her feel better. "Not really darlin'," Logan lied. "Certainly not," Hank followed suit. They both hated it when women cry.  
  
She looked from one man at her side to the other. Yep they were definitely going to pay. They had been given the opportunity to come clean and tell her exactly why an entire week of sedation was necessary, but they chose to cover their ass. Hmm.  
  
"So I guess this means I'm cleared from medical care?" she ventured.   
  
Hank looked indignant. "Your assumption is premature my dear lady. The occasional lightheadedness you are experiencing is indicative of the diluted Demerol adhesives I placed along your spine. You are, under no circumstances, not to..." he rattled on while wrapping an ace bandage around her ribs.  
  
The list of restrictions began to take on ridiculous proportions. Logan hid a smile wondering how long the doctor could go on without taking a breath. He was almost as bad a Jubilee under the influence of sugar. For her part Jubilee was taking the list well or so he thought. Her expression said compliance her body language said something that shouldn't be said in mixed company.   
  
"Is there anything I CAN do?" she interrupted her tone suspiciously devoid of any emotion.   
  
"Increase your literary repertoire, enhance your epidermis pigmentation while applying UV deterring ointments, severely curtailed, accompanied promenades about the grounds, partake in nourishment and engage in extended rapid eye movement periods." The 'can' list was notably shorter.  
  
"Why am I not surprised I get the 'can't' list in plain English and the 'can' list in Hank'ese?" Jubilee muttered under he breath.   
  
Logan couldn't take it any more and laughed until he couldn't breathe. Jean, who had walked in at the beginning of the 'can' list, joined him. Unfortunately she has heard this speech a little too often and translated for Jubilee. "He is just being difficult. You are allowed to read, sunbathe, take short escorted walks, eat and sleep." Jean gave Jubilee a sympathetic look before ushering Hank into the workroom.   
  
"I survive the Hand, a crazy daughter of a guy I never met, my own fears only to be killed by boredom." Wolverine laughed harder and she glared at him hands on hips. "See if I ever kiss you again," she threatened.  
  
He stepped in close, nearly nose to nose. "Darlin', don't make promises ya can't keep," he breathed into her mouth daring her to close that small distance between their lips. Time dragged out and it appeared that Jubilee was giving in. As slow as molasses in winter, she leaned forward.   
  
"Jubilee I failed to include an activity on your...allowed...list." Hank stopped short at the doorway and pondered the scene before him for a moment. *Jubilee? Logan? Kissing?* This was an interesting development. Upon the second, rather loud clearing of his throat, the two jumped apart like errant children caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar. Hank's first inclination was a thorough interrogation. The annoyed frown Wolverine sent his way made him hesitate. Jubilee refused to meet his questioning glance, her face this side of crimson.   
  
"McCoy, you and yer flamin' timin'," Logan growled mildly.  
  
"Nautical exercise," the doctor concluded his previous chain of thought and ignored the rebuke. "Swimming," he amended when Jubilee rolled her eyes at him. "Now, vacate the premises, I have other exams to perform." Right on cue Rogue strode in carrying her sleeping son.  
  
Effectively dismissed, Logan and Jubilee hurried out of Med-Lab. If the boy had his mother's temper, he wasn't going to be too happy about being woken up especially for a medical exam. Sure enough a piercing wail echoed down the hallway followed by the sound of what seemed like a battle.  
  
Two floors above them the lunch bell rang and the walls shook from the stampede of students heading toward the cafeteria. Their stomachs grumbled in unison at the mere thought of food. Logan steered them toward the mansion's kitchen instead. The shorter walk was on the approved 'can' list.  
  
"JULIAN!" Rogue's angry scream made Logan wince. The boy, sans britches, ran past them giggling incessantly. Logan pulled Jubilee into the safe circle of his arms a hair's breath before an irate Rogue stormed by.  
  
"Ah'm gonna tan yer hide, young man, once I catch you," she threatened waving said missing britches in the air as she turned the corner. Julian's giggling could still be heard as mother and son got farther away.  
  
Suddenly very tired, Jubilee burrowed into Logan's neck and shut her eyes tight against another bout of dizziness. "Gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk," she murmured into his ear.  
  
"Let them," he replied savoring the feel of her in his arms. Food could wait. 


	10. Icy Hot

Shao (Little Dragon): Part Eight.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns all the characters. No money is involved (story of my life). Thanks to a slew of people (especially ChiKokoro, Ken Barnes, Amy Hunt) who helped me with their suggestions so some of the ideas weren't mine also.  
  
SUMMARY: Summer comes to New York and tempers fly. The mansion's population grows. Meet the new crew and who may be more important than even they thought there were.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please send feedback of any kind (praise, flaming, constructive criticism, etc.) to  
  
NOTES: Any bordered by triple characters means telepathic speech. Each telepath has a different signature. Phrases bordered by parenthesis mean the person is speaking in Japanese. Phrases italicized are thoughts. Any questions see feedback for my email address and I'll answer as best as I can. Archive at will  
  
A/N2: Thank you for all of you who have kept with me and this story through its very slow updates. You are the life's blood of a writer. To my muse Amy: a special thank you for your constant encouragement. I almost lost hope but you pulled me through.

* * *

One of the worst heat waves Westchester has ever had announced summer's arrival. By mid day the air swirled like devil's breath, stifling hot and thick enough to swim through. No one ventured outside of the mansion's walls without good reason or your own personal cooling system.  
  
Bobby hurried to the boathouse to collect Jubilee. Normally his ice slide took hours to melt away. Under the onslaught of the heat wave, it deteriorated almost as soon as he made it. Team Beta would be back from their rescue mission any minute and Jubilee usually liked to welcome their new guests.  
  
Ever since Hank put Jubilee on restricted activity, a month ago, they were hard put to keep her still. He was in utter awe at how she found a loophole in every rule. When the rescue missions started, Scott was the one to suggest a Jubilee welcome wagon. What harm could it do? Plenty, according to Wolverine. The following argument nearly came to physical blows until Jubilee walked in on them. She could be very convincing when mad.  
  
_Why is life so cruel_ Bobby thought. Of course the weather was playing devil's advocate, but nearly all the males in the mansion were being blindsided by scantily clad females. Jubilee was no exception. At first he though she was naked but realized that her clothes blended with her tattoo. Her shorts probably broke a physics law or two. They rode low on her hips and were cut crotch high yet remained in place while she paced angrily in front of Logan. Her clingy tube top covered her, barely.  
  
"You can kiss my tattooed ass! We're not going over this Wolvy. End of discussion." Ouch, someone was getting his ass chewed and Bobby was grateful he wasn't on the receiving end of that. He touched down on the dock and tried to get his passenger's attention. Logan moved to stand in her way blocking her from view.  
  
"The hell we aren't! There is no flamin' way I'm letting you meet those kids looking like that." Logan's voice growled, deepened by mounting anger. He set his stance firmly in place and didn't budge when Jubilee tried to shove him out of her way.  
  
"AND EXACTLY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" she screamed in his face.  
  
_Answer carefully keemosabe_ Bobby silently urged Logan not to make a total ass of himself. Then again, some of their side of the species is too stubborn for their own good.  
  
"Don't want my woman parading around like she works at Auger Inn and I ain't talkin' about behind the bar.  
  
_His woman_ Bobby's face broke into a shit-eating grin. YES! I just won an Uncle Ben from Kurt He refrained from doing the happy dance and watched on.  
  
"First of all I belong to no one but me. Second, you didn't even give me a chance to put on the shirt you let me borrow last week. You really think I'm that dumb to not cover up the one thing that still startles many of the X-men, let alone complete strangers that happen to be kids?"  
  
Slowly, the enormity of his mistake dawned on Logan. She stalked back into the boathouse to gather the aforementioned shirt. _It is certifiable. I'm an ass_ Logan removed both feet from his mouth and tried to apologize. He got as far as 'Jubes' before her hand came up and cut him off.  
  
"Thirdly, my couch is now off limits; sleep wherever the hell you want but stay away from me. Let's go Ice," she barked angrily pulling on the shirt.  
  
Bobby snapped to attention and wisely didn't crack the thousand different jokes he'd thought of. The look he was getting from Wolverine made him wonder how far he was going to get before being skewered.

* * *

A sonic boom ripped through the atmosphere in the distance, startling Bobby out of his chain of thought. He settled Jubilee's arms around his waist and hurried out of harm's reach.  
  
The Blackbird burst from its cloud cover, overshot the mansion and descended parallel to the cliff side. Scott initiated final approach and keyed the hangar doors open. He shut his eyes tight against the burning that had nothing to do with his powers and allowed the automatic pilot to take over.  
  
Gasps chorused from the passenger compartment upon touchdown. Six wide- eyed teenagers ranging from 14-18 shifted in their seats. Storm released them from the flying restraints and they pulled together in a tight huddle. The two boys tried to comfort the four girls between them. As scared as they were, Storm couldn't help but admire their bravado.  
  
Inside the hangar, Matt and Myrial waited with blankets and bedclothes for the new arrivals. Originally Hank or Jean performed this duty along with Jubilee, but when the twins heard that they were teenagers, the volunteered to do it. They knew from experience that adults were intimidating no matter how much they want to help you. Take into account Hank's appearance and you'll have trouble; mutants instinctively use their powers when frightened.  
  
"Where's Miss Jubes?" Myrial asked looking around for her favorite Japanese tutor. She didn't know how to ask directions but Jubilee taught her sixty-two ways and counting on how to insult everything from a guy's heritage to his sexual orientation.  
  
Matt merely shrugged and returned his focus back to the Blackbird.  
  
Air rushed out in a loud whoosh as the hatch opened. A blonde boy stuck his head out and Myrial waved at him. He promptly went back inside and reemerged with another boy as dark as he was fair. They turned as one to say something to the next person coming down the ramp; it was Rogue. The rest of the occupants filed out with Scott and Storm taking up the rear.  
  
_Man-o-man do they look like shit_, Matt thought and nudged his sister forward. The ever stoic Scott Summers showed signs of mission overload and made his was stiffly for the backside lift. It led straight to Xavier's office and true to his nature duty was to be discharged before falling apart.  
  
"Hey there," they greeted and approached the wary newcomers with warm smiles.  
  
"Mina, Alliah, Jace and Jenna," Rogue called to the girls and they jumped. Her expression softened. "Jubilee...oh sorry, Myrial will take you to the girl's dorm." After assuring them that no harm would befall them, Rogue shooed Myrial and her charges out the door.  
  
It felt so good to be home. Rogue couldn't believe how fast the last month went by and she longed to crawl into bed and die for a few hours. Although there hadn't been any major battles of good verses evil, one rescue mission right after the other began to take its toll.  
  
Matt stepped forward about to introduce himself when Jubilee appeared at the door. Practically spitting with contained fury, she exchanged a few words with Rogue arms flailing about. From the corner of his eye, Matt caught one of the new boys, the blonde, staring at the Jubilee.  
  
"Well shut mah mouth! Ah'll kill him mahself," Rogue's face set into determined lines.  
  
Uh oh. Matt knew that look and didn't want her leaving two bravely scared teenagers un-introduced and forgotten. "Miss Rogue," he hissed and nodded in the direction of the boys. Both women shook themselves and settled their clothing like birds settling feathers.  
  
Then all hell broke loose. The dark haired boy screamed inarticulately. His frightened too-wide eyes lost focus as white light began to radiate from his body.  
  
"Yin!" Rogue yelled. The blonde boy started out of his momentary trance. "You've absorbed too much negativity. Grab hold of your brother and help Yang restore his balance."  
  
At her insistence, he ran to his brother's side and clasped arms. Once the circle was complete Yin began to chant. Although speaking seemed extremely difficult Yang echoed him. Dark energy erupted around Yin. Both energies pulsed; then unexpectedly changed color to that of the opposite brother and sunk back into their skins.  
  
That was close. Rogue explained that Yin must have absorbed the negative energy from Jubilee's anger. "Sorry," Jubilee smiled apologetically at Yin. The boy melted into a puddle. Yang rolled his eyes at his brother's reaction but Rogue noticed his sidelong glance at Jubilee when he thought no one was looking.  
  
She sent Matt with Jubilee to settle the boys in. Check on Julian, hunt down husband later she surmised and headed for the nursery. It was a simple logic really. Find Remy and make him beat some sense into Logan. Of all the pigheaded...Rogue stopped mindful that she was still in Yin's range of absorption.

* * *

'Find that Polecat Logan and see if ya'll can get him to talk'; Rogue's first words to him after she'd gotten back from their latest rescue mission should have been his first clue something was amiss. Jubilee slamming the door in Remy's face after he asked if he could speak to Logan cinched it; trouble in paradise.  
  
That had been a week ago and Remy had run out of places to look. At first he tried the more obvious string of favorite hangouts, Auger Inn and Hardcase Harry's specifically but neither establishment had seen him in months. Logan's jeep and Harley remained nestled in the garage so Canada and Mandripoor were out, unless he walked.  
  
His stomach rumbled audibly drawing stares from the students he passed in the hallways. Food was the farthest thing from his mind but in the end his body led him to the kitchen.  
  
With in minutes Remy had the table covered with ingredients. His hands worked at a furious pace in deft precision. This well honed, albeit under used talent allowed him to combine vegetables and spices into a tantalizing concoction while he mulled over the Jubilee/Logan dilemma.  
  
Thoroughly engrossed in his thoughts Remy absently turned off the stove and sauntered into their large walk-in refrigerator for last ingredient. He frowned at the empty pan that usually held a generous supply of tender steaks reserved for the senior members of the household. Someone forgot to refill it.  
  
For a moment he stared at the tiny window in the door that led to the freezer debating if his impromptu lunch was worth freezing his ass off. The numbers that glared brightly above the door read –10 degrees. Of course his stomach repeated its urgency to be fed and propelled him through the door regardless of his aversion to cold.  
  
Most of the shelves were full, loaded down for Julian's impending third birthday. One shelf threatened to collapse under the weight of several gallons of ice cream. Boxes of frozen hamburgers were stacked to the roof at the end of the shelf. The steaks had been moved to a safer wall shelf mounted high in the back right corner.  
  
A bottle narrowly missed the top of Gambit's head and smashed against the wall below the steak shelf. Rancid liquid splashed everywhere and smelled suspiciously like whiskey. That would explain why the liquid didn't freeze upon contact with cold metal.  
  
His reaction was as automatic as breathing. Gambit spun around; cards materialized in his hand charged and ready. The other hand extended his bow staff and he crouched down ready for the next assault. However, he got the shock of his life and powered down, he wouldn't need any weapons.  
  
Wolverine slumped against the stack of hamburger boxes surrounded by empty bottles and broken Styrofoam trays. He mumbled something about getting out of his room and threw another bottle at Remy.  
  
"Mon ami. How long dis been your room?" Gambit laid Logan's right arm across his shoulder and hoisted him to his unsteady feet. He reeked of booze, blood and body odor. Remy gagged slightly and dragged Logan towards the freezer door.  
  
"A weesh 'go," the inebriated man slurred and took another pull of the bottle he held possessively in his left hand. One foot slipped on some ice and Logan forewent the bottle to clutch Remy's chest plate for purchase.  
  
Sacre merde! Remy swore silently, almost losing his balance as well, and used his foot to lever open the door. An entire week in –10 degrees; it made sense. Logan's healing factor had its limits. While it did work to keep him alive during his prolonged exposure to below zero temperatures, it couldn't compensate for the alcohol. Logan was finally able to get shit- faced, three sheets to the wind, drunk.  
  
Once again back in the kitchen, Remy leaned Logan against the cabinets and tried to come up with a plan. The fastest way restore Logan's body to normal would be the shower room, but discretion was needed. He couldn't drag Logan through the halls of the mansion in his state. Too many young impressionable minds were about. Shifting Logan to his other arm, Remy hit a button on the wall intercom.  
  
"War Room, identify." The thick German accent was music to his ears.  
  
"Dis be Gambit. De Wolverine be drunk. Needs help bad." Silence.  
  
!BAMF! Kurt Wagner teleported in because he didn't think he heard Gambit right. He did a double take when he got a good look at his longtime friend and teammate. "O mein Gott!"  
  
"Exactement!" Gambit didn't need to speak Kurt's language to get the meaning of that statement.  
  
Kurt moved to Logan's other side and told Gambit to hold on. A 'bamf' later they were standing in the middle of the men's locker room shower. Apparently Kurt came to the same conclusion.  
  
At the risk of becoming shish kabobs both men wrestled Logan, clothes and all, into the tub adjacent to the communal showers. They debated for a while then decided hot, hot water would be best. Warm his body up to normal temperature and his healing factor should take care of the rest.  
  
Logan flinched away from the water filling up around him. The shocking contrast in temperature felt like he was being dipped in molten metal. Believing he was under attack, Logan bellowed his fury and struggled against the arms restraining him. Remy and Kurt held fast getting thoroughly soaked but knew it was for his own good. While they waited for the water to work magic, Remy gave Kurt the rundown on what he thought led up to his state; lover's spat.

* * *

A flat pebble skated across the smooth surface of the lake and sunk into the deep side when it lost momentum. Two more pebbles followed their brother each striking the water more frequently. The last pebble skipped twenty times but Jubilee couldn't take heart in her achievement; she missed him.  
  
Yes he'd pissed her off but she hadn't really thought he'd actually stay away. However, there was no way, not a chance in Westchester – read hell due to the heat wave – she was going to be the first one to apologize, especially since she couldn't remember how the argument got started.  
  
Sighing heavily, Jubilee turned into the wind and took a deep breath. She rose onto her tiptoes and stretched the remaining stiffness of a good night's sleep. Hank proclaimed her healthy the day after their blow up and removed all restrictions with an added note not to overdo it. Every morning of the past week, she ran through her kata exercises. It felt so good to be able to move without any pain.  
  
First set was always Jubilee's least favorite with its sinuous extensions and long periods of holding a position. Complain as she might, it did serve to make her more limber for sets two and three. She tried, in vain, to keep her mind clear but began to replay the argument with Logan.  
  
Renewed anger turned her fluid movement into curt jerks and powerful punches. Set four normally took a half hour to complete but as her ire rose, so did her speed increase. Ignoring both, Hank's orders not to overdo and the increasing ache in her muscles, Jubilee pushed onto set five. Sweat dripped into her eyes, thoroughly soaked her clothes and flew off her body like a duck shedding water.  
  
Her heat aura appeared in multicolored brilliance in the air around her hands. It continued to grow until it completely surrounded her. Mindlessly she forged on and the aura expanded to cover most of the lake. If she didn't stop soon, the magnitude of the explosion would make the one in the Danger room last month look like a firecracker.

* * *

Jenna looked up at the clock for the umpteenth time and sighed. That thing hated her, she was sure of it. Ten more minutes of powers ethics class was simply pure torture for the fourteen year old girl. Most of her classes drove her to insanity except Applied Botany with Professor Storm. In fact any class that was outdoors made her favorite list. Only for good not for evil – all right already we get the picture, she scoffed silently and let her mind drift.  
  
Mere hours after her arrival at this place, after the initial shock of being rescued, Jenna nearly clawed through the front door with her bare hands to get outside; she was hungry but not in the traditional way. She supposed her mutant ability could be described a vampiric. Ever since her twelfth birthday, her body no longer was able to digest regular food. In fact it became poisonous and she almost died.  
  
She'd run away after hearing her father blame her mother for begetting such a defective child. By sheer chance she came upon a hidden temple. Driven by extreme hunger she entered the foreboding courtyard. A bald statue smiled as it kept vigil in the center of a small pond. Coins shimmered beneath the surface of the water as it reflected the firelight of the surrounding torches. The manicured bare dirt floor felt cool under her feet. Pretty she thought and fainted dead away.  
  
When she came to she was full and refreshed. The monk welcomed her as an elemental – a being that takes sustenance from the combined energies of water, air, earth, fire and metal. Ever since then she was sensitive when one element became severely overbalanced.  
  
An invisible bolt of lightning set her spine ablaze and jolted Jenna out of her set. Professor Jean helped her off the ground. As one they faced the window and Jenna pointed toward the growing light in the distance. Professor Jean frowned thoughtfully her eyes unfocused in the classic expression of thought casting. Whatever was going wrong, the Calvary was being called in.

* * *

Rogue leaned against the doorway that led into the mansion's recreation room watching the prone figures on the couch. Julian, her overly active, won't stop for nothing son was sound asleep curled in Mina's lap. Her hand circled his back soothingly as she watched cartoons on their 72-inch flat screen plasma television. Amazed, Rogue crept into the room and eased into the Lazy boy opposite the couch. At first she was puzzled about Julian's sudden lack of energy. Then her eyes fell on Mina's vibrating throat and chest. Their eyes met and Mina winked.  
  
Rogue stifled a giggle and winked back with an added look of appreciation. Mina could produce infrasonic sounds well below the range of human hearing and most mutant hearing. Only Wolverine could pick up anything and it was usually the upper range of her repertoire.  
  
Inuyasha was about to start and Rogue wanted out of there before she was sucked into the program. She bid Mina thanks and told the girl to lay Julian down in his bed if she tired of him. On her way out she felt the brush of Jean's mental touch and opened her mind. The telepath didn't bother with words and allowed Rogue to see through her what was happening.  
  
"Lordy!" Rogue blurted out and hauled Mina to her feet with Julian deadweight in her arms. She flew them to the nursery to deposit Julian. No sooner than Mina arms were free of their encumbrance, they were off and out of the mansion in a beeline toward the boathouse. If Rogue was right, Mina was about to have her first field test of her powers. 


	11. Conspiracy Theory

Shao (Little Dragon): Part Nine.

DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns all the characters. No money is involved (story of my life). Thanks to a slew of people (especially ChiKokoro, Ken Barnes, Amy Hunt) who helped me with their suggestions so some of the ideas weren't mine also.

SUMMARY: Everyone was now on board with the idea of Jubilee and Logan being together, that is except themselves. Both new and old members of the X-family are called upon to make them see the light

FEEDBACK: Please send feedback of any kind (praise, flaming, constructive criticism, etc.) to

NOTES: Any bordered by triple characters (e.g. ) means telepathic speech. Each telepath has a different signature. Phrases bordered by parenthesis mean the person is speaking in Japanese. Phrases bordered by are thoughts. Any questions see feedback for my email address and I'll answer as best as I can. Archive at will

A/N2: It really sucks when real life gets in the way of my updates. My apologies seem inadequate at how long it has been since I last did just that. Thank you for all of you who have kept up with me, and this story through its very slow updates. You are the life's blood of a writer. To my muse Amy: as always thanks luv for your continued support.

Three o'clock, the witching hour. It was the time where things either went completely still or straight to hell but in the X-mansion on this day it was somewhere in between. Remy had spent the entire afternoon in the shower room with two men. The thought struck his tired mind as funny and he chuckled under his breath. Iceman would run that joke into the ground if word ever got out. He made a mental note to speak to Kurt later about that later.

They had warmed Logan up with a hot bath and sure as the sun rose his healing factor detoxified his system and the man was grudgingly sober. Once they were sure he wouldn't try anything rash, Remy and Kurt waited outside while Logan bathed – for an hour. Then they dragged him off to Medlab for a check-up he claimed he didn't need.

By the time Hank finished with him it was well after dark – mercury laced tranquilizers were wonderful tools when dealing with difficult fast healing customers. Needless to say, when Logan woke, he wasn't happy camper. However it was hard to tell whom exactly he was angry with, Remy and company or himself.

Kurt wisely bamfed back to the War Room to take over for Cannonball who took over for him so he could deal with Logan. Remy envied him; he wasn't as lucky and caught the brunt of Logan's verbal abuse. Hank firmly told them to take it to the Danger Room; that was four hours ago.

After the third hour of combat, Remy left Logan to run his own sessions and headed for the apartment wing of the mansion. It was then that he realized the time and didn't expect the lights in his apartment to be on. _Quelle?_ As he got closer he could hear Rogue speaking with someone in the parlor.

"Mina was a godsend. That honey-child passed her first field test with flyin' colors but that's not the point. Jubilee nearly lost control because of pride. Y'all know about their fight and Logan's been missin' for days." Rogue noticed her husband leaning on the door. The look in his eyes said it all.

"He's been found _ma chere_." He nodded to Storm, Jean and Scott on the couch and settled in next to Rogue on their loveseat.

"I told you their relationship was wrong." Scott got to his feet, "after all she's just a child."

Jean yanked him back down next to her. "Don't start love, don't start." Gambit looked like something the cat had drug home. Were wolverines related to cats? She picked up his tired thoughts by accident and was shocked. "The freezer!" she blurted out then smiled apologetically at him for her indiscretion.

"What in blue blazes was he doing in there?" Scott asked perplexed. He thought of a dozen different places where Logan would have gone but this was a first.

Storm figured it out. "To get drunk, am I not right Gambit?" She sipped her tea and watched their reactions over the rim of her cup. Understanding filled Jean's eyes but they held a touch of sadness. Rogue was chewing on her bottom lip while her brain digested this new information. Then her face fell and she looked tired almost old. Scott was still confused.

"Oui, chere. He's trying to forget the petite." Gambit pulled Rogue into the crook of his arm and nuzzled her hair. "Je t'aime," he whispered.

The pressure behind Jean's eyes was developing into a headache. They had had a simple fight. Only those two could blow it this out of proportion. For the sake of the mansion, it was time they made up. How? That was the question.

A slow smile stole across Jean's face and the rest of the room looked to each other in puzzlement. Scott, however, knew that look and narrowed his eyes behind brand new ruby quartz sunglasses. She was up to something.

They gathered in closer around Julian's chalkboard as Jean outlined her plan. And so was borne: Operation Wild Healing.

Bright and not so early the next morning, Jubilee woke to urgent pounding at her door. It matched the pounding in her head and amplified the sound to a painful degree. She wasn't sure what kind of whammy Rogue had pulled on her but it felt like the worst hangover anyone could get. However, complain as she might, Jubilee was glad Rogue was able to shut her down.

The person at the door pounded hard enough to shake the walls. Considering the condition the boathouse had been in, she was surprised they weren't coming down around her. She fumbled for her black shades on the nightstand and unwound the sheets from her midsection. About halfway to the door she realized she'd gone to bed without any clothes on. Answering the door in your birthday suit wasn't exactly proper protocol.

"Hang on a sec!" she yelled and winced. The room tottered a bit but she managed to cram her tired body into her black and red Japanese wrap as she reached for the doorknob.

Jace and Alliah greeted her with wide smiles and sickeningly cheerful faces. More students ranged behind them crowding onto the small landing in front of her door. Jubilee huddled further into her robe; a frown creased the tender skin of her forehead. Her burning eyes fell on the wall calendar. Today's date was circled in red with heavy black letters boldly inscribed within. 'Survival Class Tag Team' they read.

Her headache tripled. Today was the day she and Logan were supposed to teach wilderness survival tactics. Since no one had seen him for the past week it was up to her to pick up the slack. Sometimes she really hated life. "Okay, okay. Meet me at the edge of the meadow where the trees begin. I'll be out in fifteen minutes."

They dispersed but Jace remained behind. "Miss Lee," she said hesitantly. Mina warned her that the after affects of her infrasonic shut down of the woman might make her testy. The last thing Jace needed was to be on another teacher's bad side. Well technically that teacher had tried to use her ability to for his own sick games. When she told him where he could stick his games, he immediately branded her as a troublemaker and had her expelled for insubordination. Ever since then, Jace was shuttled from once school to the next. She was convinced that each school had some weird bylaw that required them to hire at least one creep.

Her ability was not one that could be shut off easily. It was as involuntary as breathing. Not only could she deaden pain with her touch but also could feel any pain within a certain area as if it were hers and waves of flowed off the woman in front of her. Jace felt her forehead wrinkle in echo as she braced herself for a tongue-lashing. With a headache that bad, testy doesn't even cover it.

"Jubes or Jubilee. Miss Lee makes me feel old," she grumbled mildly then smiled to take the sting out of it.

"Miss Jubes," Jace settled on and felt encouraged by her widening grin, "let me help you."

Jubilee chuckled softly. She must look really pathetic for a student to offer to help her dress. "Jace," Jubilee patted her shoulder, "thanks but I think I can manage."

"No, no," Jace panicked suddenly aware of how her offer might have sounded. Her head felt like it was going to explode but again it wasn't her pain. She stepped forward and touched both hands towards Miss Jubes' temples. "Here, I show you!"

Jubilee was too surprised to pull away. She felt a gentle, warm energy sink into her skin and her eyes closed because it felt that good. All the pain in her head, neck and shoulders drained away. Actually it felt like Jace's hands were siphoning it out directly with her fingertips. The gentle pressure left her temples and Jubilee opened her eyes to stare at the girl in wonder.

Once Jace sensed the last of the pain exit Miss Jubes, she closed her fists tight around what she had dubbed the 'energy of pain' so it wouldn't dissipated into herself or back into its former owner. It took all her concentration and will to compress the energy until it changed form. The glowing finally died down and Jace relaxed. She smiled at Miss Jubes' expression and opened her hands palm up. A solid black stone sat in the middle of each palm. "There all better," she giggled feeling more like herself again and deposited both stones in Miss Jube's hands.

"Wow!" Jubilee stared at the stones in her palm then back up at Jace. She seemed a little more at ease herself. She narrowed her eyes slightly and made the connection. "Let me guess. These are the physical manifestation of pain you removed from me. I wish you could have been here a month or so ago."

"I don't!" Jace blurted and ducked her head in shame. Sometimes her mouth worked without her brain in full control. Frantically she tried to explain. "I didn't mean it like that but I can feel the pain of anyone within fifteen feet. I wouldn't have been able to help. Only now, with the Professor's help can I function with someone else's pain in my head."

"Hey calm down. I'm not offended or anything. I didn't mean to say that out loud." She thanked Jace with assurances that she wasn't mad at the girl and dismissed her to the meadow.

Outside the sun burned in the sky with the promise of an uncomfortable hot, humid day. Her usual halter-top and thong was cool but not appropriate for teaching a bunch of kids. 'Kids', Jubilee smiled. In truth she wasn't too much older than many of them yet her mind and body finally matched. She was a woman through and through.

Back to the problem at hand, Jubilee surveyed her closet. Cotton would be best so she chose a pair of faded green cargo pants. For the top, much to her chagrin, the best thing would be her long sleeved stretch T-shirt. It was a shade darker than the pants. She included her original ensemble on underneath for a later dip in the lake after class.

Logan woke with a jerk. His automatic time clock told him that his new sanctuary would be invaded soon. Still he lay on the couch wrapped in warm sheets and allowed his healing factor a few moments to alleviate the stiffness in his muscles. After everything he put his body through, he wasn't surprised to feel less than optimal today. The nagging at the back of his mind screamed for him to get his ass moving to preserve his solitude but he couldn't bring himself to move.

However as minutes ticked by, the common room of the apartment wing in the mansion remained unusually empty. Most times Jean, Scott, or Ororo lounged on its couches discussing the goings on of their rather extensive family over hot cups of coffee. Logan could admit in the privacy of his mind that these people indeed had become family, a concept he had given up on when Jubilee had disappeared. A stab of guilt hit him and he wondered what she was up to and if she was okay.

Last week was a mistake, his mistake. Their new relationship had a learning curve and Logan wasn't up to speed yet. Since their affirmation of love to each other, his protectiveness of Jubilee had reached new highs, 'or should that be lows' Logan thought with a grimace and pushed aside the sheets; it was time to face the day.

His apartment was only a short distance away but in no condition to use. Gambit wasn't the only person/thing Logan had taken his sorrow out on. C-bag in hand he trotted to the main mansion, also uncommonly empty and proceeded to the men's locker room. If he were paranoid he would say that everyone was avoiding him. Paranoid, Logan snorted at that laughable thought as he jumped into the shower.

The water felt unbelievably good and he let it wash away his worries if but for the moment. His hair succumbed to the relentless flow and fell out of its trademark peaks to lie flat against his back. As always scents brought on distant and sometimes not so distant memories. He held the bottle of shampoo under his nose and went with it.

Rosie sat on her couch reading a newspaper, the Mandripoor Gazette. Logan grumbled under his breath. He wanted nothing more than a shower and some shuteye but he doubted it would be that simple. If she had waited up it wasn't to ask him how his day went. He sat on the chair opposite the couch and expected her to pounce on him any second. She didn't even look up from her paper.

"Y'know, your 'lifeline' is quite the chatterbox, a veritable fountain of information. Every sentence was 'Wolvie' this and 'Wolvie' that." Suddenly Rosie's voice sobered.

"She told me of the Reavers, Logan. No wonder you looked like shit warmed over when you arrived."

"Thanks, darlin'. I can always count on you for an ego boost. Get to the point." His voice held a growl's edge. Being reminded of how weak he really was always put him in a bad mood. In this case it was more like rubbing salt in his wounds, no pun intended.

She snapped the newspaper down and made him see how serious she was. "You say she's your lifeline. Have you ever considered that she feels the same way about you?"

No, he actually hadn't. "She's just a kid, Rosie. She don't know any better." Even as he said it he knew it wasn't true but he wasn't willing to admit anything else. He felt his face close down and refused to let her bully him further.

"I see." Rosie recognized Logan's posture and let it go. She didn't want another battle of wills. There were other ways, she mused and got up. "Good night Logan. This old woman will be expecting you for breakfast. Don't be late."

Logan laughed loud and long as he headed for his room. "Old woman!" He was still chuckling softly, but the minute he entered his room he went on high alert. 'What was Jubilee doing in here', he wondered and stole quietly around the bed.

Jubilee lay asleep curled in a tight ball. Sweat-drenched hair fanned across her face. All of the pillows and most of the covers had been kicked off the bed except for the sheet tangled in her legs. He moved in for a closer look when the door opened wider and Rosie entered with another set of bedding.

She dumped her burden in Logan's arms and retrieved the other pillows from the floor. Gently she unwound the sheet from Jubilee's legs. The girl uncurled, still unconscious yet responsive to Rosie's gentle manipulations, settled into the pillows and allowed Rosie to tuck the sheet up to her waist.

Instinctively Jubilee turned towards Logan. For the moment Rosie blocked her from view as she brushed back the hair that still clung to her face. When she moved, he saw his leather jacket cuddled tightly in Jubilee's arms. Logan frowned and reached down to reclaim his jacket. He was abruptly yanked away.

"Leave it be, Logan. It's the only thing that is giving her any peace from horrible nightmares," she hissed quietly at him and exchanged the extra bedding in his hands with a plastic bottle. He was still looking quizzically at the bottle after she'd finish fixing a place for him on the floor next to the bed.

"Sandalwood shampoo?" he asked.

"A gift from her." Rosie laughed softly remembering their little shopping trip. "She said, and I quote, 'That's a Wolvie smell. Clean, woodsy and strong.' I agreed, well except for the clean part." She stared pointedly at the bathroom and bid him goodnight once more.

Logan let the memory fade and squeezed out small portion of the sandalwood shampoo into his hair. Once he had worked it into a rich lather he attacked the rest of his body. He saw no reason why shampoo should be limited to just his hair. Soap was soap. Sunlight filtered into the shower room through tiny windows above his stall and bathed the back wall. He reveled in the scent and turned around to get some more and came face to face with a glowing sun-spun image of a girl.

Alliah waited for Jace to return before she started her part of the plan. Mrs. Summers' instructions were strange but when the teacher approached her this morning during breakfast for her help, Alliah couldn't refuse. It was a small part. All she had to do was remind Mr. Logan about the class today. Simple enough, right?

The thing that she didn't understand was the way Mrs. Summers wanted her to contact him. If he were indoors out of the direct sun, her GPS power wouldn't be of any use. Like Cerebro, Alliah could detect bio-signatures. She could even tell who it was but only when her subject was in either direct sunlight or direct moonlight. A metaphysical link formed between her and a subject once he or she was located. Then she could send an astral projection of herself down that link.

Several signatures came online as Alliah stepped out into the full sun. Miss Jubes was on her way. Various students winked in an out as they ran through sun-dappled hallways. The Professor was sitting at his desk facing the big window behind it. Miss Monroe, Mr. Lebeau even Dr. McCoy popped up but no Mr. Logan. Although frustrated, Alliah squashed the urge to give up and remained patiently on 'seek' mode. Her patience paid off. The shower room, she thought with dismay. Oh well, she shrugged and followed the link. Mrs. Summers did say, 'no matter where he was.'

They stared at each other and Alliah wondered fleetingly if it were possible for her solar projection to sustain injury from adamantium claws. He didn't shrink back or try to cover himself. He was covered from head to foot in suds and Alliah found her eyes following the trail of suds sliding down his chest. She stoically kept her gaze above the waistline and wondered if it was possible to blush when one was solar powered astral projection.

"Yeah, kid whaddaya want?" He turned to rinse off, out of the sunlight and she disappeared just as she called his name once again. Then he recalled his last training session with the girl and stepped back into the light. She reappeared instantly looking very perturbed. Her expression bled to relief. "Alliah, right?" The apparition nodded and his previous thought along with her presence triggered another memory.

"Mrs. Summers asked me to remind you about…" Alliah began.

"Flamin' hell!" Logan swore interrupting her. "The survival class!" He refused to sit through one more double lecture from the Summers about responsibility and setting examples. He couldn't be held responsible for any of his actions if forced to do so. "I'll be there in ten," he assured her and stepped under the water once more breaking the link.

Alliah snapped back to herself a little put out. She had delivered only part of the message and not the most important part. Mrs. Summers also specified that he needed to be reminded that he was teaching with Miss Jubes. Her mood suddenly lightened. Wait a minute, were they not talking to each other? Teaching together would force them to be civil in front of the students. Clever Mrs. Summers, clever.


	12. Tag Yer It

Shao (Little Dragon): Part Ten.

DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns all the characters. No money is involved (story of my life). Thanks to a slew of people (especially ChiKokoro, Ken Barnes, Amy Hunt) who helped me with their suggestions so some of the ideas weren't mine also.

SUMMARY: Jubilee heads out to teach survival class and gets a surprise. Logan also is on his way to teach the same class. Will they be able to work together?

FEEDBACK: Please send feedback of any kind (praise, flaming, constructive criticism, etc.) to

NOTES: Italics (e.g. ) means telepathic speech. Each telepath has a different signature. Phrases bordered by parenthesis mean the person is speaking in Japanese. Phrases bordered by are thoughts. Any questions see feedback for my email address and I'll answer as best as I can. Archive at will

A/N2: It really sucks when real life gets in the way of my updates. My apologies seem inadequate at how long it has been since I last did just that. Thank you for all of you who have kept up with me, and this story through its very slow updates. You are the life's blood of a writer.

Jubilee approached the edge of the forest where the students awaited her and tried to shake her darkening mood. It suddenly vanished when she realized that her former teammates were among those waiting. Paige was in deep conversation with Myrial, Mina, Jace, Jenna and Alliah. Their heads were pulled in a close conspiratorial semi-circle. Monet stood a little off to the side listening, as arrogant as ever; her pride stronger than her desire to join them.

Jono sat on the ground with Yin and Yang meditating, hands stretched out toward their hands but not touching. A small ball of energy emerged from his hand, gathered for a bit then slowly sunk into the Yin's palm. The energy flowed through his body then reemerged through his opposite palm to disappear into Yang's. They were sharing chi. Jubilee was aware the twins could do it but surprised that Jono had been able to join in. Was psychic energy kin to chi? Probably.

Multicolored cast shadows danced over her booted toes. Everett's energy signature was unmistakable, so was Matt's cursing. Jubilee turned in time to see Matt get caught up the kinetic net Everett cast. She bit down on her lower lip in an effort not to laugh at the younger boy's ire. Everett wasn't called Synch for nothing.

"What the? How innahell did you do that?" Matt tried to hold still knowing how his nets worked. It began to dissipate and he itched to punch the smug look of Ev's face. Once the net was gone, Matt realized that any retaliation would result the same way. He could only glare with impotent anger. "Lousy power stealer," he muttered.

Everett caught Jubilee's eye and knew they both were thinking the same thing; a shared memory from the past. She had told him the exact same thing during one of their Danger Grotto sessions. It seemed like so long ago. On the heels of the memory was the remembered pain of her 'loss' then the joy of finding her and the shock of her new form. Although committed to Monet, he couldn't help but wonder what could have been.

Jubilee watched every emotion play across his face. Though not a telepath, she knew what he was thinking. More memories surfaced of their own accord and she was forced to relive the humiliation of that day when she found Everett in Monet's arms. Quickly she averted her gaze though it did nothing to stop her dark mood from returning.

And met Angelo's smiling eyes. With his extra skin he fashioned his favorite name for her, 'Jubecita'. Usually it made her laugh, but Angelo began to realize, nothing about her was usual anymore. The coldness in her eyes made his heart sad. With great effort he kept the smile in his eyes and concentrated on manipulating his skin further. He inched up behind Monet and spelled another word above her head.

Her sudden bark of laughter startled everyone to attention. Jubilee coughed to cover more giggling and once again felt better. She cleared her throat and called them to order. Sweat began to trickle down her spine and she wanted this session done with so she could swim in the lake.

"So good of your team to join us Ev," she said formally.

"Anytime, Jubes. The Professor and Emma had business to discuss so we thought it'd be fun. Just like old times." He beamed at her.

Monet glanced about and sniffed. "These kids are too green for this to be any challenge."

Many of the 'kids' bristled. They closed ranks along the edge of the fire pit opposite Gen X. Shouted taunts erupted on both sides and Jubilee stared at momentary loss for words. All of them had been playing nice only minutes before. Trust Monet to ruin everything. At once she felt Jean brush her mind and she cracked her shield to let the telepath in.

_Jubilee, I sensed your distress. Hang tight, assistance is on its way_. Jean tried to keep amusement from coloring her mental voice. There was no need to tip her hand yet.

Jubilee was about to tell Jean, thanks but no thanks but the telepath's touch left her mind. There was a hint of laughter and Jubilee's eyes narrowed. Suddenly she felt like a rat in a trap.

Abruptly the taunts ceased and an uneasy silence filled the void. A sense of foreboding fell upon her; someone had come up from behind and the presence was achingly familiar. She knew who it was.

Firmly, Jubilee reminded her heart that she and Logan were still fighting. The urge to spin around and launch into his arms was so strong it took a considerable amount of willpower to remain still. Before her body could betray her, Jubilee suddenly dropped to the ground and swept her leg backward.

Denim scraped against leather briefly; her foot sweep missed Logan by a split second. Claws hissed inches from where she'd been and as one, they spun into defensive crouches; his arms open in direct challenge, her sword drawn as if it extended from her arm.

"Hot damn that was fast!"

"Didja see? Her sword came out of nowhere!"

"The Professor would not approve"

_Sod off, gel. This is what we're here for._

Others seconded Jono and became comfortable on the ground. It looked like this may take a while. There were no words; their locked gaze never wavered. Without preamble, both combatants took off their movements hard to follow. The sound of blades ricocheting against each other made everyone's hair stand on end. Thrust, parry, slash; each move followed by a chorus of gasps and whispered curses.

As mentor and student, Logan and Jubilee had always been able to anticipate each other's next move. One would unleash an offensive barrage the other would fall back into an unbreakable defense. Their sinuous movements became a battle dance but Jubilee decided to change the beat.

Paige jumped to her feet screaming at Jubilee. The woman had lost it, sheathing her sword. What was she thinking? "Are you crazy?!" Strong hands yanked her back down and covered her mouth.

_Look at her face, luv. She bloody well knows what she's doing!_ Jono held fast willing Paige to settle down and not make herself out to be a fool. Even though Jubilee was their friend, he wasn't sure how she would react if Paige interfered.

Paige finally understood when Wolverine sheathed his claws, yet couldn't relax. Jubilee was playing on his much vaunted sense of honor but hand to hand, Wolverine still had the advantage. Didn't he? With his adamantium skeleton, he outweighed Jubilee by three hundred pounds and he was decades ahead in martial arts training.

Again they became still watching each other for the slightest betrayal of movement. Jubilee smiled at Logan, a quick flash of teeth. He was breathing hard and she felt a bright flash of pride that she had managed to give him a good run for his money. However fun this was she had a class to get back to. She gave him a small salute and threw three black marbles she had pulled from her hair tie when she sheathed her sword at his feet.

The three marbles exploded and sent up a blinding cloud of dirt and grass around Logan. Scented oil vaporized and swirled into the mix effectively blocking his sense of smell. His sensitive ears rang though the explosions were low grade. Soon the smoke cleared; Jubilee was gone.

"Turning your opponent's advantages against them is the key to survival in a hostile environment." Jubilee's voice echoed against the trees and Logan strained to get a bearing on her location.

Patience is a virtue and Logan while not known as a patient man was not unfamiliar with the concept. In the span of seconds his healing factor increased blood flow to his ear to buffer the ringing ear bones until their vibrating stopped. As the blood flow returned to normal he was able to place Jubilee somewhere in the trees to his right.

The wind picked up enough to dissipate the scent cloud. Logan smiled and went completely still his head cocked to the side nostrils flared and eyes closed. "And the other key to survival in a hostile environment," he began, then, suddenly he kicked off the ground.

She was moving quickly through the bottom boughs of the trees trying to double back behind him, a move he had taught her during their escape through Mandripoor. He paced her careful to remain within her line of sight just like always. Her training had increased exponentially but he knew eventually she'd panic. All he had to do was wait her out.

There! Just ahead, a rotted branch snapped. Jubilee grabbed for the next branch and it too snapped. She arched valiantly to twist around and land on her feet but settled for a classic 'tuck and roll'. She tumbled twice and landed heavily on her back close to him, stunned but otherwise unharmed much to his relief. He knew he had her now yet the victory was bittersweet.

Damn cryin' shame he thought. This had been their favorite game - played countless times over the years before she disappeared. The first time since her return that they got to indulge; all the enjoyment they usually took from it didn't come because she was still pissed at him. Staring into her glaring eyes, he still couldn't bring himself to admit he was wrong and apologize. Stubbornness was one common trait they shared to a fault.

"The other key," he repeated, "is to never panic." SNKIT! With great care Logan rested the flat side of tip of one claw against the big pulse in Jubilee's neck. "Tag! Darlin' yer it!"

Hesitant clapping erupted from their audience. The newer students looked confused. They weren't sure if what they just witnessed was just a well rehearsed display or real rivalry. The members of Gen X, however, looked indignant ready to leap to the rescue.

Logan almost laughed out loud. To think they actually thought he'd hurt her. Enough of this; it was time to begin class.


End file.
